A Creator's Love Life
by Zekky-Reshi-Kyu
Summary: Arceus is roped into a dare he made for the legendaries, thanks to Reshiram. It was really annoying and nerve-wrecking at first for Arceus, but maybe, just maybe, being forced to do it as well can help him experience what love really is.
1. A Very Awkward Start of a Meeting

Hey** guys. To celebrate Valentine's Day, I decided to make a fanfic surrounding... you know, you'll find out. But Advanced Happy Valentine's Day :)**

All the legendaries were rushing to the Hall of Origin. Arceus, ruler of the Pokémon universe, called them all to assemble at the hall at 3:00 ASAP. Should any of them be late, he would throw a Judgement in their face or worse, have Reshiram kick their butts with her hands or her attacks. She has a reputation for frightening everyone, even Arceus. She knew what they fear. So most of the legends were dashing like mad to the Hall of Origin.

Now, everyone was seated on their seats. Even Regigigas, who's always late, was beside the Regis. But the only one who was absent was Arceus himself. Where is he?

"Um, where is Arceus," Cresselia asked. "He told us to be here at 3."

"I guess he had to do something," Regirock shrugged.

"So we ran all the way here for nothing," Latios asked, slightly annoyed. "Can someone punch him in the face?"

"Well, I'm quite annoyed that Arceus made us come here by using me to torture those who are tardy," says Reshiram. "So I plan to do something to him."

"Ooh, I hope it's something epic," Rayquaza grinned, preparing a video camera. He's the best blackmailer and will do anything to get a blackmail. When he misses one, he'll throw a tantrum, but he'll calm down when Reshiram either knocks him out or threatens him.

At that moment, the Alpha Pokémon made a very regal entrance, coming out of a portal which is colored with the beauty of outer space. "I have arrived," he announced. "Yeah, we know," Reshiram said, clearly annoyed. "Where did you even come from?"

"Oh, I went to a golf course to play golf, browse through the clothes' stores in the mall, and finally went to a beach," Arceus listed, looking at his 'things-to-do' list, which had _way _more stuff than what he just listed orally.

Unfortunately, that was the only time he realized Reshiram is around.

Her eyes transformed into a menacing glare which you can lucently see hot fires; that kind of glare which you receive when the teacher is very strict, and her wrath is directed on you or the whole class; and where you see your worst fears. In simpler words, it combines everything. Suddenly Arceus regretted his earlier action and started trembling in fear. And it was obvious.

"Arceus," she snarled. "Tell me the truth _this _instant."

"Okay okay." Arceus put up his hands in defeat. "I played with kids, and I got distracted."

Reshiram eyed Arceus carefully, mostly to see if he really was telling the truth. Finally, she looked away, much to the llama's relief. "Good," she said.

The others were watching with fearful eyes, wondering what would unfold. But they relaxed when the dragoness gave him a break. Only Rayquaza was smirking. "Fighting like an old married couple," he murmured, posting the video on YT.

"Okay then," Arceus began, still pretty shaken up. "Let's begin the meeting."

Some of the legendaries groaned, really wishing they stayed at home, playing Temple Run 2 or Two Cars. But too bad; they have to deal with it.

"So to begin, report to me _first _on the worldly issues," says Arceus. "Anyone want to report?"

**So, this is gonna be a multi-chapter story. As for the reporting of issues part, we'll skip that because we're going to end up snoring on our keyboards or screens. Happy Valentine's Day once more.**


	2. The Dare

**So hi once more. Yes, I'm fast at making updates. I can think of words easily. So here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.**

After the issues were reported and have ways to solve it, Arceus then proceeded to the real reason why he gathered everyone.

"So you may be wondering as to why I summoned you all here," says Arceus. Most of them nodded, though Latias shook her head. "Latias," Arceus called. "Can you tell me why I gathered you all?" "You want us to improve the world while getting us bored at the same time," she answered. Everyone except Arceus, Latios, Mewtwo, Reshiram, and Uxie ROFLOL. "Guys, it's not funny," Latios shouted. "Stop laughing. This is serious," Uxie shouted. Arceus stomped his hoof on the floor. But the laughing legendaries wouldn't listen.

"Ugh, this is going to be arduous," Arceus grunted. "Reshiram, please help."

Reshiram rolled her eyes. _This is too easy, _she thought. She took a deep breath and...

"LEGENDARIES OF THE FRIKKEN' UNIVERSE! THIS IS SOMETHING HIGHLY SERIOUS! DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU ALL INTO A PULP OR BRING YOU ALL TO MY FRIKKEN CLOSET?!"

All the legendaries sat down in their seats, trying hard not to run away. When Reshiram shouts/screams, you do _not _want to be within a 100-mile radius near her(I do not know how to say it). Otherwise, you will be wanting hearing aids.

"Thank you," Arceus sighed with relief. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Why did I gather you all here?"

"Because you did," says Shaymin, making everyone laugh once more, but only for a short while since Reshiram was glaring at all of them.

"So, the reason why I gathered you all here is because of a very special day," Arceus explained. "You know what it is."

"Our Lady of Lourdes," Zekrom asked.

Arceus facepalmed. "Zekrom, no one didn't even celebrate it. Well, except maybe the Christians, but we don't celebrate the feast days of the saints or this 'Lady'. No. It's a more ubiquitous celebration."

This time, Dialga facepalmed. "Zekrom, you idiot," she said. "It's Valentine's Day. On Feb 14."

"Oh yeah." Everyone nodded, suddenly recalling it. "What happened to our minds," Mew asked. "They exploded," Arceus joked, making everyone laugh. "So, do you get it now," he asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Reshiram, which is quite a surprise, for she is one of the smartest legendaries, possibly as knowledgable as Uxie himself! "Resh, you still don't get it," Arceus asked, quite shocked. "How come?"

"Well, you said why we're here, which is because you want to discuss about Valentine's Day. But why are you going to discuss it," she asked. "I was getting into there, and I am going there. I am daring you something."

Everyone was suddenly intrigued. "What's this _so-called _dare," Mewtwo questioned. "I dare you all, to hang out with either your crushes or your boyfriends/girlfriends if you have any," Arceus dared.

Much of the legendaries blushed, some looking at their crushes. Others were overjoyed. "But Arceus, it would be unfair if you aren't part of this," says Dialga. "You should do this."

"Can't. I'm busy," Arceus said. Reshiram glared at him. "That's a very lame excuse, Arceus. It would be unfair if you aren't part of this."

"Oh, so what are you gonna do," Arceus snickered.

Reshiram sadistically grinned, revealing a kitchen knife and scissors, the kind you use for cutting paper. Somehow, Arceus ran away to the kitchen, whimpering. "P-p-please. Not those. I'll be part of it."

The Vast White Pokémon put down the stuff. "Good," says she.

The qilin sighed with relief and walked out of the kitchen. "Now, meeting adjourned," he said, with boredom and plainness in his voice. Everyone then left, silently thanking Arceus for finishing the meeting.

The Alpha Pokémon sighed once more, as he stared at Reshiram, who is about to take flight. He looked away when she flew away.

Bummed at what happened during the meeting with her, he silently walked to his room.

**So that was chapter two, which seemed pretty awkward to me. I saw how many people were reading this fic. Thank you for spending time on reading it. It makes me happy ^_^**


	3. Confession and Secret Keeping

**So, here's chapter 3 of Unconditional Love. It's going to be focused on confessions and keeping of secrets. How will it go? Read it. That was the only hint I will give you. :)**

Arceus was lying on his bed.

He thought of how angry Reshiram was during the meeting. To see her choleric is bad enough, but to have her wrath directed towards him? It hurts him. All his life, he created such beautiful things, admiring them all.

But the most comely of them all was _her. _

When he gazed at the Original Dragon splitting up into two, he couldn't help but feel scared. It's too afflictive for him to watch. After all, who would want to see their creation get torn up to pieces?

But when he saw the split up bodies, he was constantly staring at them. Especially Reshiram.

She was the most stunning Pokémon he ever laid his eyes on, an aesthetic creature indeed. She was adorned with the softest feathers. Her slender figure was the focal point of the scene, which was very violent. He couldn't help but blush at what he saw. She was definitely prettier than Dialga, who claims that she(meaning herself) was the most beautiful creature anyone has seen, to which most objected.

If he blushed when he saw her for the first time, he certainly was blushing while thinking of her. But of course, someone _had _to barge in while he was blushing and thinking.

"Arceus, hello there," Rayquaza greeted as if it's been ages since he last saw him. It snapped out of Arceus' thoughts. He jumped in startlement. "R-Rayquaza, hello," he stuttered. "Didn't think you'd come here. What are you doing here?"

"Um, just want to ask you something," says Rayquaza. "Which are the best beaches to be in when you're hanging out with your girlfriend?"

A knot twisted in the qilin's stomach, but he answered anyways. "Um, I have no idea what you're asking, but the best beaches would be the ones in your home region." "Gee, thanks," says the Sky High Pokémon. He then surveyed Arceus, which was, in a way, creepy. Finally, he asked, "Arceus, why are you so red?"

"Uhh..." Arceus began nervously. "Someo- uh, I mean _something. _Yeah. Something."

Rayquaza facepalmed. "Arceus. You. Are. A. Horrible. Liar."

"All right all right," the Alpha Pokémon shouted. "I have a crush. On somebody."

Suddenly Rayquaza was intrigued. "No way. Who," he asked eagerly. "Um, it's a girl," Arceus began. "Of course it's gonna be a girl!" Rayquaza threw his arms into the air. "It's a _crush_. I highly doubt that you would be gay."

"Okay then," Arceus shouted in an annoyed voice, then in a calmer voice, he added, "Okay, she is one of the legendaries from Unova-"

"Meloetta." Rayquaza cut him off once more.

Arceus sighed frustratingly. "Ray, break in again, and I will cast you to the deepest and darkest parts of the Distortion World, just like what I did to Giratina." Rayquaza shuddered from head to tail, desiring not to never see the light of day again. "O-okay. My apologies, master."

Arceus sweatdropped at the sudden nickname he called him, but continued onwards. "No, it's not Meloetta. She's too small for me," he said. "Oh." The serpent's head drooped. "Right. It'd be awkward."

The Pokémon god noticed the change in mood. "Don't get your hopes down, Ray. There are still other guesses. Just two more fine ladies who are way more beautiful than Dialga." Rayquaza chuckled. "Agreed," says he. "For some reason, my guess is Reshiram. I think it'd be wrong, considering- wait Arceus, why the red face?"

Like what the Sky High Pokémon said, Arceus was as ripe as a tomAto when he mentioned Reshiram. "Um, it's actually correct," he said, his voice sounding so squeaky.

Rayquaza gasped. "Arceus, how on earth can you have a crush on her?! She's off-limits, you know. She doesn't like to be in a romantic relationship. It's like you're even saying that she's special to you, but the rest of us are noobs."

"I'm not saying that you're all complete losers. You're all special. It's just that when I first saw her, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Also, my face felt hot," Arceus said, his face getting redder and redder as each second passed. "Hehe. Talk about love at first sight," Rayquaza chuckled. "Don't worry Arceus. I experienced it before. Your secret is safe with me."

Arceus smiled, pleased. "Thank you Rayquaza."

"You're welcome," the serpent replied, winking. "If you need any help concerning about this, you can call me."

"Actually, I _do _need your help," says Arceus. "And what is it," Rayquaza queried.

"How do you go on a date with a girl?"

**So here's the third chapter. Because of where the story is going, I will change the summary a bit. Next chapter, we will have some fun :D **

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day.**


	4. Tips and Interruptions

**Wow, 163 views?! Thank you everyone. I also thank those who followed/faved me. Thank you all for making me feel welcome! So, you know what will happen. I gave it away in the last chapter, and I ain't repeating it, 'kay? So Happy Valentine's Day once more. Sorry if I keep repeating. I just want to be polite. Anyways, let us go.**

"How do you go on a date with a girl?"

Rayquaza's eyes widened. Among all the Pokémon in the world, the last Pokémon he would think who wouldn't how to date a girl was Arceus. "Excuse me," he began. "I thought you'd know." "Being creator of the Pokémon universe doesn't mean I would know about these stuff," says Arceus. "In truth, I never went out on a date with a girl, since Reshiram was always on my mind and not any other woman."

"Well, why didn't you ask her," Rayquaza asked. "Because she doesn't like these kinds of stuff," Arceus shouted. "I love her, so I highly respect her wishes. But this is a dare. And she roped me into it, so I have no choice but to do it."

"Well do it," encouraged the Sky High Pokémon. "You always desired to be with her. This is your chance."

Arceus studied Rayquaza, mostly to see if he is joking. Unfortunately for him, he isn't. "Okay," he sighed. "So what's the first thing to do on a date?"

Rayquaza was beside himself with joy. He squealed. "ZOMG! YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT?! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Then he realized what situation he is in. "Oh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I just get so excited when these things happen."

"Okay then," says Arceus impatiently. "First tip?"

"First thing on a date is to prepare it, of course," says Rayquaza. "Erm, how," Arceus asked.

_Wow, this guy is clueless when it comes to dating. And to think he reads books, _the serpent thought. "Dude, you've got to be kidding me! Find a place to go to, check train schedules, if you must, and just be on your best behavior. Be courteous, especially since there's a girl in your midst," Rayquaza answered.

"Uh-huh," Arceus nodded. "Next?"

"Second thing is-"

_Knock knock knock._

"Huh, I wonder who could that be." Arceus trotted to the door. To his surprise, Latias was there. "Oh Latias. Hello," Arceus greeted. "It's surprising to see you here."

Latias ignored Arceus and immediately flew to Rayquaza. "Ray, when are we going to the amusement park," she asked him. "Right after I'm done with Arceus," Rayquaza answered. "This guy needs tips on how to go on a date."

"Oh really," Latias asked, surprised. She turned to Arceus. "No way. I thought you don't have a crush," she said. "Who is the lucky girl? Obviously not me, of course."

"Um, that's a secret," says Arceus. "Now shoo."

He made shooing gestures to Latias, bringing her out of his room. The door slammed behind her shut. The Eon Pokémon pouted. "Why doesn't anybody tell their secrets to me," she whined.

Back inside, Arceus apologized back to Rayquaza for shooing his girlfriend away. "Nah, it's okay," he said. "That attitude annoys me. So it's good you kicked her out. Now, where were we? Oh yes. Second thing is-"

_Knock knock knock. _

"OKAY! WHY IS EVERYONE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR," Rayquaza shouted. "I'll get it," Arceus sighed, disappointed that they were interrupted... again.

When he opened the door again, Latias was there once more! "Latias, what are you doing here," Arceus and Rayquaza asked, annoyed. "I want to know who is your crush," Latias answered. "Tell me Arceus. Who?"

Another door slam.

"Okay, that was weird," says Arceus. "So, the second tip?" "Oh right," Rayquaza suddenly recalled. "Okay, the second tip is-"

_Knock knock knock. _

The duo glanced at the door. "Nah, let's ignore it," Rayquaza said. Arceus nodded. "Sure," he said.

"So, the second thing to do is to ask her out," says Rayquaza. "Obviously, you know this. You ask when you and she can go, if she accepts the invitation, of course."

Arceus' heart squeezed inside him. _What if she didn't accept it, _he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rayquaza said, "The third thing to do is..."

"Oh, what's the third thing to do," the llama asked. "Um, I was just getting into there," he said. Arceus sweatdropped. "Oh sorry. You may continue."

"Okay, the third thing to do is-"

_Knock knock knock. _

"Um, the third thing to do is-"

_Knock knock knock. _

"The _third _thing to do IS-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

"OKAY LATIAS, CAN YOU STOP KNOCKING ON THE FRIKKEN' DOOR," Arceus shouted. "Wait a minute, that's not how she knocks when she is ignored," says Rayquaza. "How do you know," Arceus asked. "She knocks on my door everyday," Rayquaza replied. "When she's impatient, her knocks aren't as loud as this one."

"So, we should get it," Arceus asked. "Um, for the sake of courtesy, yes," Rayquaza answered.

Arceus then walked to the door for the third time, but this time it wasn't Latias. Rather, it's a certain white dragoness who scared Arceus during the meeting.

When they laid their eyes on her, Arceus hit his face with the door, and Rayquaza jumped, startled. "Reshiram," he said. "I didn't know you were there." "I was knocking on the door," she shouted. "Why did you ignore me?"

"We thought you were Latias," Arceus explained. "Yeah, she was a mosquito to us. More of him," Rayquaza added, pointing to the Alpha Pokémon. Reshiram rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she was also asking me who is my secret crush," she said. "Same thing bud. High-5." Arceus put his hoof out, and they shared a lame high-5.

"So what are you doing here," Arceus asked. "Remember the book I let you borrow," Reshiram asked. At the question, Arceus facepalmed. "Shoot, I forgot," he said, muttering swear words. He pulled out the book from his bookshelf and handed it to her. "Thanks," she thanked. "You're welcome," Arceus replied. "You have a lot of books, Resh. I wonder if you have the sequel. You are awesome, even if you don't have it."

The whit dragoness smiled at Arceus, making him blush once more. Then she took leave.

"Okay, where were we? Oh yeah. Third thing to do is to simply have fun," says Rayquaza. "Have fun with your date. But be careful not to anger her. Otherwise, everything is ruined."

Arceus shuddered, not wanting to have a wrecked date. "Thanks," he said, grateful. "But I have one question."

"What is it," the Sky High Pokémon asked. "How do I pick a place without her screaming in my face," Arceus asked. "Well, that depends on how you're going to do it, but I'll tell you how I did it," says Rayquaza. "You know my personality very well, so it's obvious that I looked at her FB profile."

Arceus facepalmed. "Rayquaza, that is a very stalky thing."

"I had no choice," says Rayquaza. "I could have asked her, but I was such a chicken. So it was stalking time."

"Well, thanks for helping me," Arceus thanked, very grateful. "I will try to follow them. But I may do things _my _way."

"Jeez Arceus. I'm not going to force you," says Rayquaza. "Do it any way you want. Anyway, I have to go now. Latias really wants that trip to the amusement park." He went to the door and opened it, stepping out of the room. "Well, see ya."

"Bye." Arceus waved at him as his company is now his own stuff. He plopped on the bed, thinking about Reshiram once more. But this time, he also mentally thanked the serpentine dragon.

_Thank you Rayquaza. What would've happened without you?_

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! So it's also the day when I post chapter 4. Even if it's a Valentine's Day fic, I'm still continuing it, anyways. My story, my rules. And I ain't giving up on any of my fics, including those in the future. Once more, Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. A Very Random Dinnertime for Everyone

**Hey guys. Like what I told you, I will continue this. This is too addicting, anyways. So, um let's go. **

It was dinnertime in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was doing their usual thing, chatting, using their gadgets(Arceus allowed them to do so), and going psycho. But only one legendary was doing something entirely different from what he'd usually do.

That legendary is Arceus.

He was using Facebook, which may seem like a typical thing, but he's actually doing something else other than messaging others.

Groudon was the first one to notice. After all, he is nearest to Arceus, whose seat is at the very end of the table, thus he has no one beside him. But Giratina is aligned with Groudon vertically(I could suck at descriptions. Sorry D:), so there was also a high chance he would've noticed. Apparently, he wouldn't talk to Arceus unless there was an important matter to discuss or if he wants to.

He glimpsed at what Arceus was doing. At first, he thought he was just reading FanFiction, but it looked more like FB. _Hmm, that's weird_, he thought. _I'll take another gander at what he's doing. _He peeked at Arceus' IPad and, thankfully saw what he really is doing. It's not everyday the Alpha Pokémon does this.

"WHAT THE HECK," Groudon shouted at Arceus' ears. "ARCEUS!"

Arceus, startled by the sudden shout, fell to the floor, making the Creation trio laugh. "Oh wow, do that again," Palkia shouted to Groudon. "That's what you get for insulting my beauty," Dialga shouted to Arceus. Everyone became silent the moment she finished.

"What," Dialga asked. "You shouldn't insult one's looks."

"True, but one last time Dialga: how do _you _look so pretty with the roughness of your body," Reshiram asked. "I'm not being an insulter. It's just weird of you to broadcast it. You even make me do your laundry. My gosh, just how many bras, underwears, shirts, skirts, shorts, EVERYTHING you have?! In total, 10 795 clothes!"

"I concur," says Virizion. "That's too redundant." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But surely, there must be someone who likes me," says Dialga. "Males, if you like me romantically, raise your hand." Unfortunately for her, only Giratina raised his hand. Arceus laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you'd be an oddball someday," he laughed.

"Am I not an oddball already," Giratina muttered as everyone else, except the Intellectual trio(Latios, Reshiram, and Uxie. Everyone finds them so smart they named them that. Even Arceus plans to make it an official name, even though they're part of a duo/trio already), Dialga, and Mewtwo cachinated.

"Hey, you're being rude," Dialga shouted. "Anyone do something," Latios shouted. Reshiram grumbled. "Why do you all have to rely on me?"

She walked to Rayquaza, pinned him on the table, squeezed his hands so tight his blood couldn't circulate, and picked his nose. "OW! She's picking my nose! She's _picking _my nose," he shouted. At that moment, everyone stopped laughing and watched in horror as her claw dug deeper into his nose. Seeing their terrified looks, she stopped and walked back to her chair.

"That was gross," Darkrai murmured to Cresselia.

"Guys, don't be rude," the Vast White Pokémon shouted. "Poor Giratina was already cast down to the Distortion World because of his bad deeds. He's trying to change, yet you're making it worse. I was only saying those stuff because it bugs me, okay?"

Everyone looked down in shame and continued to do their usual thing. Arceus smiled at how she tried to defend the Renegade Pokémon. That was one reason why he likes her; she helps others, despite her very scary nature. Unfortunately, his thoughts were punctured when...

"Okay, let's see what you were doing," Groudon murmured, snatching the IPad.

"Hey! Give it back," Arceus shouted, trying to grab it back, but the Continent Pokémon used Precipice Blades so that Arceus was pasted on his chair(they became a wall around him).

Groudon was reading what Arceus read and gasped. He put his lips into the qilin's ear and whispered, "Why were you reading Reshiram's profile?" "Well, I was looking for her favorite places to go to," Arceus answered. Groudon frowned at him. "You could have asked her," he said.

"Groudon, when I get very nervous, I end up peeing my pants. The last time that happened, it was in a mall in Sunyshore City. I don't want to get humiliated," Arceus said.

"Wait a minute, you _like _Reshiram?!" Groudon's eyes widened in shock.

Arceus' head drooped in embarrassment. "Yes," he answered. "I do."

"Guys, are you sure that you want to talk about Arceus' personal stuff _without _whispering," Giratina asked. "Why," the duo asked. "Because she is near you," Giratina answered, pointing to Reshiram.

Arceus' and Groudon's eyes widened. If this were a movie, I would have put sound effects at this part. Back to where we are, the two ended up moving to their left and grabbed their cellphones, texting each other.

Arceus: So, like what I said, yes I do.

Groudon: But why? And how?

Arceus: When she and Zekrom split from the dragon, I was mesmerized when I first saw her. And it was at sunset.

Groudon: I guess it was a very beautiful scene. It would have been way more splendid had it not been in war.

Arceus: I coincide. But somehow, I made a poem out of it.

Groudon: Ooh, tell me! :)

Arceus: Okay, I'll tell you. But maybe it's better if I say it. Why not in my room where we have privacy?

Groudon: Sure.

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating on Sunday and yesterday. I was busy playing with my Omega Ruby game last Sunday, and I got very poor sleep that night(4am/5am-6am!). It had to be on a Monday that I had to wake up :( Because of this, my mom made me sleep at 8 o'clock, so I had no time to do this. But here I am now. I hope you like this chapter. Get ready for the next, which might be boring. Or maybe not. **


	6. The Proposal

**Hi guys, I'm here once more. So here's chapter 6. Oh and I have a review. Thanks _guest_****_, _****even though it's a question and all. Answer is: For me, I see Reshiram as a legendary who can scare everyone, even Arceus. You really should ****_never ever _****anger her, ESPECIALLY if she's already having a bad day. If she's in a good mood, though that would be a relief because she wouldn't torture the person who angered her, which is the main reason why everyone(even Arceus) is afraid of her. Her tortures are very painful. However, she can cool down when she's having that "time of the month". Hope that answers your question. This was a very tedious reply. So let's go. **

After dinner was over, Arceus and Groudon trotted towards Arceus' room. They made themselves comfortable on the couch. Then Arceus walked towards his bookshelf and pulled out a sheet of paper. He then sauntered towards Groudon(he wasn't really ashamed to say it.).

"Here it is," Arceus said. "It goes like this..."

Arceus recited his poem to Groudon, who smiled at his talent(I'm not sure if you will like it. I'll tell you why I didn't put it. Yet). "That was good," he complimented. "I'm not sure if I can make something as very august as that."

"Groudon, that is too much. You're too kind. Thank you," he said, very proud. "You're welcome," says Groudon.

Then there was an awkward silence. Arceus read his poem silently for some dumb reason(poems are actually meant to be read aloud) and Groudon was thinking of something. There should be another way other than a hangout for Arceus to confess his feelings for Reshiram, despite being so afraid of her(everyone is). Wait a minute! Maybe...

"Y'know Arceus, you should share your sublime poem," says Groudon. Arceus' eyes widened. "W-what," he stuttered. "W-why?" "Well, don't be shy. It's magnificent," says Groudon. "And I know one way."

"And what is that 'one way'," Arceus asked, his legs turning to lead as he dreaded what the dinosaur was gonna say.

"You should say it to Reshiram," Groudon answered. _Oh no, _thought Arceus.

Suddenly, the door opened, a white head peeking in the room(how do I say it?). "Someone calling me," Reshiram asked. There was another awkward silence. Then...

"GROUDON! YOU HAD TO MENTION IT," Arceus shouted, throwing his arms into the air. The Continent Pokémon ROFLOL'd at what happened. "AW YEAH," he shouted, cachinating once more. "I HATE YOU! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Arceus shouted once more, very perturbed.

Reshiram shook her head, facepalming. "Boys," she muttered. Then in a _very very very very VERY _loud voice...

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING AND LAUGHING?!"

Startled by that, the two boys shut up. "You know, you can leave now," says Groudon. "Actually, I want to talk to Arceus. _Privately_," says Reshiram. Groudon's irises turned to the Alpha Pokémon, who stood up and tried so hard not to blush.

"Go get her, Arcy," Groudon whispered. "Oh shut up," Arceus murmured back. Groudon snickered. He watched as Arceus and Reshiram walked out of the room. When they walked to the janitor's closet(most legendaries have their private chats here, even though everyone can use telepathy), Groudon rushed to the monitoring room. Here, he operated the camera which is in the closet(it's actually big) so he can spy on them. Heck, he even started videoing the scene.

In the janitor's closet...

"Erm, we can use telepathy," Arceus muttered to Reshiram.

"I know, but Groudon was there. Someone can eavesdrop on a telepathic conversation if they will their minds to listen to them. It's just like eavesdropping on a regular one. Plus, it's something very private," she said.

"Yeah. You never know what he's gonna do," Arceus muttered. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, it's just that I don't think I can do the dare. You know, since I don't have crushes on boys."

Arceus felt disappointment run through him, but he tried his best to hide it, though just by reading Reshiram's face, it seemed like he epically failed. "Um, it's okay. I'm not gonna force you," he said. "But do you have any plans for Valentine's Day(which hadn't passed in this fic)?"

Reshiram shook her head. "Not really."

"Um, is it okay if I- uh, I mean _we. _Uh um, do a-wait no. Do you wanna hangout with me," Arceus stammered. "I don't have any plans for Valentine's Day." Truth is, he really doesn't. In spite of the fact that he likes Reshiram and wants to hang out with her, he really didn't have an idea _when._

He looked down, feeling so embarrassed. When 5 seconds passed, he looked up and was astonished at sonething. Was it just him, or is there a red blush tinctured on the dragoness' face?

"Y-you're asking me," she asked, very surprised. "Err, yeah," the llama answered. "Is it okay?"

Arceus looked down once more, this time with his eyes closed, waiting for a rejection. However, he felt his head raised up as the Vast White Pokémon held his chin and pushed it so their eyes can meet. "You think I'd reject," she asked. "I do the opposite."

"So you want to come?" Arceus looked at her with hopeful and eager eyes.

Reshiram nodded. "Yes."

Arceus felt his heart leaping for joy. "Sure," he nodded. "On February 14?" "Well, I'm busy on 12 and 13, so of course on Saturday," says Reshiram.

"Okay." The Alpha Pokémon nodded.

They walked out of the janitor's closet, splitting up as they went to their rooms. Once they were gone, Groudon slipped out of the surveillance room and trotted to his best friend, Rayquaza.

"Hey Ray," Groudon shouted in his ear.

"Hey bud." He and the Sky High Pokémon high-fived. "What brings you here?" Unlike most people and Pokémon, Rayquaza doesn't mind people shouting at his ear.

"You know what brings me here?" Groudon grinned. "A chance to blackmail two legendaries."

**So Arceus gets his wish! Rejoice! And Groudon will blackmail those two. This is going to be fun. On the next chapter, we'll fast forward to February 14 in the fanfic. Expect it by tomorrow or on Saturday. See you. Kung hei fat choi! **

**P.S. I'm very sorry to not post yesterday. I had to rebond my hair, which took 4 HOURS!**


	7. The Hangout

**So hi once more. Like what I told you, things will be hectic. Stalkers, hangouts, romance, blackmailers, it's all in here. Want the entertainment? Read on. **

It was the day. The day when he and Rayquaza will have fun. The day when Arceus and Reshiram are having their hangout. It's kinda strange; they've been waiting for a day which you don't have to wait for, unless you have an appointment. But Groudon and Rayquaza were desiring a video where there is so much fun. After all, it's not everyday Reshiram hangs out with a guy, considering that she _hates _dating out. Oh well, people change, you know.

"OMG! I'm so excited," Rayquaza shouted. "We're going to stalk both Arceus and Reshiram. And the hangout is going to be in Mauville City. YES!"

"Okay okay. Calm down," Groudon said. "They're walking out of the hall."

Outside, a raptured Arceus was tugging Reshiram, who was clearly annoyed. "Arceus," she shouted. "I can walk, you know."

"Oh." Arceus let go of her hand. "Sorry. I'm just excited."

Reshiram chuckled. "It's okay. I can relate. Just try to not get too ecstatic."

Arceus blushed a bit when she chuckled. It was a cute one. "So let's go to Mauville City."

He made a portal where he and Reshiram stepped into. Then they were transported to the indoor city of Mauville.

That was the signal for Groudon and Rayquaza to follow them(and to continue their video). "Let's go go go," says Rayquaza, who hastily rushed to the portal. "Hey! Wait for me," Groudon shouted as he ran towards the portal. Then it disappeared.

Mauville City(I dunno if it's an indoor city in the anime, so I'll follow the ORAS design of it)...

Arceus came out first. While they descended to Earth, he transformed into a regular mortal. He had blonde hair which makes him look hot(for most girls, but for me, I'd just continue playing Omega Ruby). He has emerald irises and slightly tanned skin. He wore a fluffy white jacket, which underneath it is a black sleeveless shirt. The bracelets on his right and left wrists resemble the wheel around his waist in his true form. He wore sleek white leggings and wore golden boots.

Most girls squealed at his handsomeness. Unfortunately for them, Reshiram, in her human form, scared them all away. She has white hair which reached until her knees(too long, right?); it is tied in two ponytails so they only reached a few inches above the knees. She has pale skin, long eyelashes, and piercing blue eyes which can make you run away for your life if they glare. She wore a white dress which reached until the middle of her knees.

When the other females scattered, Arceus finally noticed her. He stared at her, open-mouthed. If it weren't for a fat guy who accidentally pushed him mere inches to his right, Arceus wouldn't have woken up from his sleep.

"Oh wow, Resh. You're such an imperial goddess," he complimented, half joking.

"Oh come on, Arceus. That was too much," Reshiram said, trying to be modest.

"You know what, let's go," Arceus said as he and Reshiram perambulated throughout Mauville. Meanwhile, two certain green and red boys came out of the portal, which no mortal eye can see. They were just wearing shirts and pants and shoes depending on their color. That also includes their hair color.

"So we're here in Mauville City," Groudon grinned. "Time to get this show on the road."

"Yes," Rayquaza sneered. "This is going to be fun."

The human qilin and the evanescently mortal dragoness ran towards the Mauville Food Court. "Arceus, are you sure," Reshiram asked. "This is no ordinary food court. This is a _battle _food court. We battle so we can sit down while waiting for our food."

"Wait what, really," Arceus asked, dumbfounded. "I never knew."

"Psst, hey."

Arceus turned around, seeing a guy in black clothes. "Oh why hello there," Arceus greeted snappily. "What can I do for you?"

"Here." The mysterious stranger gave a Pokéball to Arceus. "Use that Pokémon to battle in the food court. You have to return it. Here's another Pokéball for your girlfriend."

Arceus blushed. "Um, we're just hanging out as friends. It's nothing romantic."

"Oh, my apologies," the stranger said. "I should've known. Very sorry."

Reshiram rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced for some reason. Though she took the Pokéball and thanked him. "You're welcome Re- uh mistress," the stranger replied.

Without anything else to say, the mysterious person took leave.

"That guy was strange," says Arceus. "Most Pokémon trainers wouldn't lend their Pokémon to just anyone."

"Agreed," Reshiram nodded. "Also, he called me 'mistress', but he said 'Re' as if he was about to say 'Reshiram'. It's like that guy knows me."

"Maybe he's a psychic," says Arceus.

"Arceus, being the embodiment of truth, I know who a person is; I know their personality. The traits they possess, how they speak, that is the truth which talks about them."

Arceus shuddered. "Creepy," he muttered.

"So, we got our Pokémon, we can go," the llama said. "First, let's make sure that it's really a Pokéball with a Pokémon inside, not some dumb ol' Pokéball with nothing in it," says Reshiram.

"You and your suscpisious nature." Arceus rolled his eyes. "Okay then. I don't want to fall for a trick."

They threw the capsules into the air, and out came a Camerupt for Reshiram and a Sharpedo for Arceus. "Wow, very cool," Arceus murmured. "Yeah, but not cool if we don't know their moveset," says the dragoness.

"You're lucky I can read what's the Pokémon's moves," says Arceus. He analyzed Camerupt first. "Camerupt knows Earthquake, Eruption, Yawn, and Fissure." He analyzed Sharpedo next. "Sharpedo has Scald, Dark Pulse, Surf, and Skull Bash," he said.

"Okay, now that we know their moves, let's put them back into the Pokéballs, especially for Sharpedo. He's flopping on the floor right now."

To prove her point, the Sharpedo really is flopping on the floor while the Camerupt laughed at its antics. The two legendaries recalled them into their capsules. Then they walked into the food court.

Unknown to them, Groudon and Rayquaza were following them. They were actually near their previous spot before they went in the food court. How were they not spotted? They were actually wearing trash cans.

"Wow, how did you get them," Groudon murmured to Rayquaza. "Simple, I asked Mew to teleport them and two Pokéballs," says Rayquaza. "Pfft, phone call, right," Groudon said to him. "Yup. Science is so amazing, right," Rayquaza said. "Right." Groudon grinned.

Just then, the same fat guy passed by them. He threw a load of diapers into Rayquaza's trash can. "Hey, what is this," Rayquaza wondered aloud. He sniffed it and almost fainted. "Blech."

He threw the load to Groudon's trash can. "Um Rayquaza, what is this," Groudon asked. "A load of diapers which some guy threw," Rayquaza answered. "EEW! RAYQUAZA, THAT'S GROSS! Yuck!" He threw the diapers to Rayquaza, who threw them back. For 5 minutes, they had a throwing-of-diapers competition. But they remembered their stalking plans.

"Let's just leave them on the ground," suggested Rayquaza. "Sure." Groudon threw the diapers into a baby stroller. Then the two snuck inside as trash cans.

At the baby stroller, the baby was sleeping with the dirty diapers. Its mommy walked to it. "Oh my little Tommy," she cooed. "You're so cute sleeping. Let me kiss you goodnight and-"

The mother bent down to kiss her baby when she smelled the diapers. At first, she thought that Tommy pooped in his diapers, but she soon realized it was the diapers Groudon threw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. "Who threw this disgusting thing on my beautiful baby boy?! Whoever did it will pay!"

Meanwhile, in the Mauville Battle Food Court...

"We would like to order a Village Sub Combo," Arceus placed his order to the lady in the counter. "Okay, two Village Sub Combos, coming right up." She jotted it down on her notebook. She then handed them a buzzer. "Wait for five turns until this one buzzes," she said. "Once it buzzes, your food is ready."

"_Arigato_," Reshiram thanked, taking the buzzer. She raced towards a seat, Arceus following behind. "Wow, you're fast," he panted. "Well, not a big deal for me. I learned the art of stealth before," the girl bragged, though Arceus wasn't very offended by that.

"So, we wait for five turns. I guess she means five battles," says Arceus.

"Actually, she means how many turns in two battles," Reshiram corrected. "Since we're together, we will have a Double Battle."

Arceus liked the way she said the word _together, _but he still managed to listen. "So Double Battles, eh? Well then, where are our opponents," he asked.

At that moment, two Ace trainers walked to them, one a boy, the other a girl. "Hey! We found those seats first," says the male Ace trainer. "If you want them, you have to fight us first," Arceus challenged.

Immediately, they threw their Pokéballs into the air. The Ace boy sent out a Sceptile, and the Ace girl sent out a Blaziken. "We can do this," says Reshiram confidently. "Let's not lose."

"You bet." Arceus nodded, feeling enthusiasm rush through him. Wait, enthusiasm? Since when did he feel that emotion? He turned his head to Reshiram, whose confident face give him more confidence. Arceus barely feels the power of enthusiasm. Not many people see him very enthusiastic. It's kinda sad, but at least he feels happiness.

He threw out his Pokéball, feeling a rush of power surge through his arm as he threw the capsule. His Sharpedo came out, along with Reshiram's Camerupt. "We can beat them, right sis," the male Ace trainer asked.

His sister nodded. "Right bro."

"Let's do our best." Arceus turned his head towards Reshiram, who nodded. "You go first," Reshiram motioned to the Ace duo.

"Okay then. Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Sharpedo," the male Ace trainer commanded. "Blaziken, use Double Kick," the female Ace trainer commanded, pointing at Sharpedo.

"Camerupt, don't let them go near Sharpedo. Use Eruption," Reshiram commanded. Camerupt stood in front of the Water and Dark type, preventing the two Pokémon from attacking Sharpedo. Then it used Eruption on the two opposing Pokémon. Sceptile, being a Grass-type, got severely injured, but it's still standing. Blaziken was unsurprisingly still standing.

"Okay then. Sharpedo, use Scald at Blaziken," Arceus commanded.

Sharpedo opened its mouth as a torrent of boiling water was speeding up at Blaziken, who tried to dodge it. However, the attack travelled at the speed of light, so Blaziken was blasted right to the wall.

"Oh no," the female Ace trainer shouted, running towards her Pokémon.

"Ugh, we'll show them," her brother grumbled. "Sceptile, use Dual Chop!"

"Camerupt, use Yawn," Reshiram commanded.

Before you can say 'cool', Camerupt yawned at Sceptile's face, who fell on the floor as it became drowsy. It tried it's best to use Dual Chop, but Camerupt dodged it. "Nuts," the make Ace trainer muttered. He then shouted, "Sis, help me out!"

"I'm sorry, but my Blaziken got knocked out," she shouted. "I have to go to the Pokémon Center."

"F-(censored)," the Ace trainer cussed.

"Now now now, no strong language here," says Reshiram, shaking her finger. "You sound like a mom. Why can't you become a mother someday," the Ace trainer asked mockingly.

The girl glared at him. "What did you say?"

Seeeing her anger through her eyes, the Ace trainer whimpered, "N-nothing."

"Let's just continue this battle," the human qilin said. "Agreed," the Ace trainer nodded. "Okay Sceptile, use X-Scissor on Camerupt!"

"Don't let him. Use Earthquake!"

Sceptile ran at a languid speed, trying its best to land a strike. But it lost its balance as it fell down. "Okay Sharpedo, use Skull Bash," Arceus commanded.

The shark raced towards the groggy Grass starter of Hoenn, attacking it with its head. Due to its power, Sceptile was immediately knocked out, though Sharpedo got slightly damaged by the recoil of the attack.

"Okay, you win. Have the seats all to yourselves," the Ace trainer, sounding defeated, sighed. He recalled his Pokémon into its Pokéball and ran to the Pokémon Center.

"We did it!" The duo high-fived. Suddenly, their held each other's hands. They looked at it, blushing a bit. For a moment, their world was silent, the only thing they're hearing is their breaths.

Silence. Then...

"R-Reshiram...," Arceus muttered. Just by saying her name made him feel calmer. It rolled out of his tongue easily; it made him feel so good. The name she was given by the twins, it was a very beautiful one.

"A-Arceus...," Reshiram muttered back. It seemed all of a sudden for her. One minute, they were high-fiving each other, the next minute, it was silent. It was a quiet she doesn't usually feel; the quiet she knew was peaceful. But this one was, in a way creepy; however, she doesn't feel creeped out, not just because she wasn't the type to get frightened, but because of Arceus. The name suddenly felt satisfying once she said it. Suddenly, she felt something rising in her stomach, a very unfamiliar feeling.

_What is this I'm feeling, _she thought.

"Oh my gosh," Rayquaza muttered. Then he let out a hushed squeal. "They're contemplating!"

"So," Groudon queried.

"So? SO?! They're traveling deep down into themselves. They're thinking of their feelings for each other. Isn't it awesome," Rayquaza said in a condescending and almost shouting voice, plus triumph and eager.

"Oh yeah!" Groudon pulled out a camera(another one, in fact) and took the photo.

"Um Groudon, we have a video," Rayquaza reminded. "I know," he replied. "It's just that I want to treasure the best moments."

"Oh."

Unfortunately, the buzzer sounded, breaking the moment. "Oh right. Our food," Arceus suddenly recalled. "I'll get it Reshi." He then dashed to the counter.

The Fire and Dragon-type watched as Arceus ran to the counter. That moment they had, it seemed all of a sudden. Never in her life had she ever experienced something like that. The feeling was unfamiliar, but she felt like she knew it. Where did she see it? Or rather, read it(she reads books. Most of them are very factual books, hence why she is almost as smart as Uxie, if not, as smart)?

Suddenly, she felt like there is a pit in her stomach. _Again. What is that feeling, _she thought.

"Hey Resh, are you okay?" Reshiram came back to the real world as Arceus waved his hand across her face. "Huh what? I'm fine," she answered. "Why do you think I got hurt?"

"Um, you were deep in your thoughts," says Arceus. "I also brought the food."

The female Unovan dragon blushed in embarrassment when she saw the food covered with a clochè. "Oh," is all she said.

Arceus chuckled. _She's so cute when she blushes. _

As they ate, Arceus and Reshiram just talked. "So, what do you want to do next," Arceus asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know," Reshiram answered. "Let's just stroll around Mauville and see what activities we can do."

"Good idea," Arceus said.

Let's leave them chatting away, and go to the very psycho trash cans- er, I mean, Groudon and Rayquaza. "Oh my gosh. This is getting good," Groudon said excitedly as he took a photo. "Well, watching them eat together and chat? Yes. Having dirty banana peels and other trash hitting our heads? No," Rayquaza replied.

"You're starting to sound like Dialga," says Groudon.

"Well, trash is dirty. I hate having my hair stinky," says Rayquaza.

"THAT IS WHY WE HAVE SHAMPOO," Groudon shouted, very annoyed. He was so loud, almost everyone in the food court stared at them, particularly Groudon. At least, the trash bins.

"Uh, oopsies," the Continent Pokémon muttered.

Deciding to find it weird staring at trash cans, the people went back to doing what they were doing.

"Groudon," Rayquaza began angrily. "You almost blew it."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey look, they're leaving." The Sky High Pokémon gestured at Arceus and Reshiram. They followed them out, observing their every move. At the food court, the same fat guy who threw the diapers tried to throw an apple core, only to discover that the trash cans somehow vanished!

"Huh, what happened," he wondered aloud.

Outside...

"So where to go next," Arceus muttered.

The duo were perambulating through Mauville once more. They have no idea what to do together right now. They would have shopped for clothes, but Reshiram would've beaten up Arceus because she despises the activity. So now they were wandering around the city, like lost folks. Apparently, they are right now because they've been looking for the reopened arcade for the past 15 minutes.

"Oh man, I think we're lost," Arceus said, exasperated.

"Don't be annoyed. We can just ask the local people," says Reshiram, but not in a condescending tone. She never uses that tone of voice, which is one reason why everyone likes her, in spite of her sometimes ruthless nature.

Taking the suggestion, Arceus ran to a couple, asking them where the arcade is. They explained that it's on the left side of the city. Telling the dragoness that, Arceus and Reshiram dashed to the arcade.

It was just reopened a few days ago so naturally, people would crowd in. "Wow, so many people," muttered Reshiram.

The duo walked to a lady in the counter, who transformed their $2 000 into a card, something similar to Time Zone. After that, they ran to play Air Hockey, with the Alpha Pokémon holding Reshiram's hand, which brought back the foreign and strange feeling bubbling in her stomach lately.

_It's here again, _she thought. _What is this feeling?_

Arceus swiped the card on the machine where you swipe it. The platform now has air on it. The puck came out on Reshiram's side. Immediately, they retrieved the materials which hit the puck(I do not know what they're called) and started playing.

Meanwhile, Rayquaza and Groudon were still observing them. No longer did they used the disguise of trash cans, but rather, Rayquaza was dressed as a wizard while Groudon was disguised as a woman.

"Ray, why this disguise," he moaned. "Why not at least an old man?"

"Stop complaining Grou," Rayquaza said. "You get a better disguise than I did. At least your identity is more well-hidden."

"But still, I'm so gay," Groudon complained. Rayquaza sighed. Why do guys hate female disguises?

A few minutes passed, and the air hockey game was over. Reshiram received 7 points, while Arceus received 5 points, so the victory goes to Reshiram.

"Okay, you beat me," Arceus said, pretending to be down, but they laughed at the antic. "So what? Do you want to stay, or go now?"

"Hmm, let's stay. Maybe we can win tickets," Reshiram decided.

The duo first went to a game where you can win tickets by hitting the pad with a mallet. If the silver thingy is aligned at a certain number, like 500, they win the same number of tickets. The highest is 1 000. Arceus tried first; they won 700 tickets. "Hehe. Can you beat that," he challenged. Reshiram made a smirk, grabbed the mallet, hit the pad, and scored 1 000.

Arceus' jaw dropped. "Wha- no way!"

"Haha. I win," Reshiram smirked.

"Beaten at his own game," Groudon chuckled.

The next game was a wheel. You use a lever to make the wheel spin. This time, the highest number is 2 000. Arceus let Reshiram go first, but she insisted, so Arceus pulled the lever first. He aimed at 1 200(the numbers are by 200). "So, can you beat that," Arceus challenged once more.

"Maybe not," Reshiram said, feeling slightly unconfident.

However, as if by luck, she aimed at 2 000. "Jeez Resh. How do you aim the highest number," Arceus asked, shocked. "You're not even Victini!"

"I don't know. I'm just lucky," Reshiram shrugged.

"Haha, poor Arcy. Beaten by his girlfriend," Rayquaza giggled.

It was at that moment when Arceus noticed the human serpent. "Oh hey Rayquaza. Since when did you become a wizard," he asked.

_Aw man. Busted, _Rayquaza thought.

"Oh um, I just passed by a store to buy these clothes for Halloween," he explained. That was only part of the reason. The rest was for the stalking, but it wasn't really lying, since he doesn't have any costume for Halloween. However, Reshiram wasn't entirely convinced.

"So who's the girl," Arceus asked.

Reshiram facepalmed. "You and your stalking plans, Ray. And Arceus, that is Groudon."

Arceus sweatdropped. "Um Groudon, why are you dressed as a woman?"

"Ray made me wear it," he answered, pointing at Rayquaza.

"Well, if you guys keep stalking us, you'll be experiencing the most excruciating torture in your life and be sent to the hospital for years. Want that," Reshiram shouted threateningly. "You heard the lady," says Arceus. "Go away or else you're dead."

The threat was so ghastly(get it?) that Groudon and Rayquaza ran away, whimpering. "Now, with those two gone, let's enjoy the arcade," says Arceus, relieved. Reshiram nodded.

They went back to play, winning more tickets until they decided to exchange the tickets for some prices, like ballpens and stuffed toys and the whole lot. While they were playing, Groudon and Rayquaza were still stalking them.

"Dude, are you sure," the Continent Pokémon questioned to the human dragon.

"Of course I'm sure," Rayquaza replied confidently. "We planned this for 2 days. I'm not going to waste it." He then ran to a place closer to the duo.

Groudon sighed. "Why did I even tell him?"

Back with Arceus and Reshiram, they were carrying their pile of tickets to the booth where they can exchange them for stuff. However, Arceus told Reshiram that he needed to go to the bathroom. The dragoness let him, saying that she can carry it. At least it was paper and they're stuck together. Otherwise, she's gonna have a hard time picking up the tickets, considering they won 7890 tickets!

Arceus dashed to the restroom, doing his business. Oblivious to the fact that Groudon is stalking him, he walked back to the arcade, savoring the sights in the city, even though it's just full of stores and restaurants.

He was just walking by, when he saw a jewelry store with the most beautiful jewels. Allured, he went in.

While he browsed through the store, he had this one thought in mind:

_Hmm, maybe I can buy Reshi one. _

Arceus looked around, trying to find a piece of jewelry which seems fitting for Reshiram. He knew he shouldn't buy too much, for the dragoness dislikes having too much jewelry with her. Suddenly, as if by magic, the most stunning necklace ever appeared in his sight(at least, that's what Arceus thinks. And no, I ain't talking about the beauty of the necklace).

The chain was gold; it was really shiny. It was twisted in a way that makes it capable to hold diamonds in the holes. The pendant was more beautiful than the chain(which doesn't have a lock); the border is still gold, with rubies and emeralds adorning the sides, making a pattern. The pendant was made out of sapphire, with something engraved on it:

_Never change. No matter who you are, I will always love you, stunning or hideous. _

Arceus' heart leaped. This is absolutely perfect! Besides, the best part is that it's not plastic or painted and created in a way that makes it look real; it's actually real gold, diamond, ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

Hoping he has enough money, Arceus went to the cashier. "Miss, how much is this," he asked.

"Twelve thousand dollars," the woman said eagerly. Apparently, rarely anyone comes here because of the high price.

Arceus grabbed his wallet, which has $123 000 inside. He pulled out $12 000 and handed it to the cashier. "Thanks," he said gratefully and happily, grabbed the necklace, and ran out.

"Sir," the woman called. Instantly, the human qilin came back in. "Yes," he asked.

"Let's put that in a case so you can surprise the person whom you're giving it to," the cashier suggested. Arceus' jaw dropped. "H-h-h-how... how do you-"

"How do I know?" The cashier giggled. "I don't have many customers, but most guys who sound so happy like you have one reason why: to please their girlfriends. I suppose that's your reason?"

"Close," Arceus said. "The only thing mistaken is that it's not really my girlfriend. Rather, a girl I have a crush on."

"Oh I see," the girl said. "Here you go. Your necklace." She handed it to the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus' jaw dropped once more. "Wow, that was so fast."

"More of, you didn't notice," the cashier smirked. "So thank you for buying something."

"No. Thank _you,_" Arceus corrected. He then walked out of the store.

_This is going to be awesome, _he thought. Seeing the arcade, he went in.

_You've been an obedient, strong, courageous, clever, stunning, and amazing legend. I don't care who you are Reshiram._

_... _

Arceus hid the black box in the pocket of his jacket. He went to the ticket exchanging booth. The llama was quite surprised that the tickets were still being counted.

"Oh wow," Arceus exclaimed. "Just how many is that?!"

"7865, 7866- oh! You're back," Reshiram exclaimed, slightly surprised that Arceus was there. "As for the answer, it's-"

"7890! We've got a winner," the lady behind the counter shouted. Arceus jumped, startled, but Reshiram just looked at the cashier with a confused look. "Winner? But we just won 7890 tickets," she said.

"Exactly," the lady said. "The thing is, this arcade just reopened. So we decided to make a contest; whoever has the most number of tickets until today gets a price. So you unexpectedly won yourself these."

A cart arrived with loads of boxes. There was a box of pens, 4 dozens of books in two boxes, three boxes loaded with huge stuff toys, and 15 boxes with all the Pokémon figures!

"Woah," the Vast White Pokémon muttered. "That's a lot."

Somehow, the lady heard her. "Well, you _are _the winners anyway," she said. "You deserve it. But you can still choose some stuff here."

"Um, I'll have the sketch pad," says Arceus.

"I have to make restitution since I broke Zekrom's IPad, so I'll take the IPad," says Reshiram.

"You did that," Arceus asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, but it was an accident."

"Wait, Zekrom," the lady queried.

"Uh, a friend whom she calls Zekrom because he likes that Pokémon, he wears black, and has blue lightning patterns decorated in his room," Arceus lied. "Oh okay," the lady said.

She handed him the stuff they wanted/needed. "Come back again," she said. The duo went out of the arcade.

"So, do you want to stay longer, or do you want to go back," Arceus asked Reshiram. "Well, I have to run many errands today, so we'll go back," she replied. "Wait what? I thought you're not busy," says Arceus.

"Well, I do not know why I have to do these stuff. But a job is a job," says Reshiram. "Plus, every person would ask me to do what he/she needs me to do. At least it doesn't deal with stuff in the house and shopping for clothes. Sometimes, I would run errands for a king or a mayor."

"Wow, very lucky," Arceus muttered.

Behind their backs, Groudon and Rayquaza were still following them. This time, they're dressed as vendors selling very cheap but antique things. "This is one bizarre disguise for my taste," Rayquaza murmured to Groudon. "Why vendors?"

"Well, better disguise anyway," Groudon muttered.

"Hey, do you ever have a feeling that you're being followed," Reshiram asked. "Um, sometimes," Arceus answered. "Why?"

"Uh-oh," Rayquaza muttered. "Did she-"

At that moment, Reshiram looked back. "'Cause I do," she said.

"Oh nuts," Groudon muttered.

"So you still had the guts to follow us, eh?" Reshiram made a devilish smirk on her face. "Well, I hope you have the guts to endure the torture." She slowly walked towards them. Scared out of their wits, Groudon and Rayquaza did the best thing: run.

Reshiram ran after them as they dodged people, strollers, boxes, trash bins, and occasionally the famous fat guy. "Huh, who'd just call me famous," he asked.

Uh, let's ignore that. The stalking duo and Reshiram were running around the whole first floor. Somehow, when they climbed the stairs going to the second floor, they managed to jump over the barrier which prevents people from going to the apartment rooms. "YOU GUYS," the dragoness shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Groudon and Rayquaza screamed.

They climbed to the viewing deck, where the duo was cornered. They would've ran, but Reshiram was in front of them. One of them may escape alive, but the other will experience extreme pain, and neither of them do not want that. It's either they face Reshiram's wrath, or jump to the ground. Deciding that they'd rather jump, they jumped.

"YOU GUYS," Reshiram shouted, proceeding to jump as well. However, Arceus came into the scene in no time. He grabbed her, bringing her back to the safe ground of the viewing deck, hugging her. Reshiram's face was red, the feeling that she felt in the food court returned.

"Don't mind them anymore Reshi. It doesn't matter now," Arceus said. "Shhh." Reshiram was heavily breathing, and she was returning the embrace. Once a few seconds have passed, Arceus separated from her. For some reason, Reshiram was disappointed; she wished the hug lasted longer.

"You know, I'll go now." She decided to say. "I have errands to run." "Okay," Arceys nodded. Then he added, "But wait first."

"Huh?" Reshiram looked back. "What is it?"

"Here." Arceus gave her the necklace. "This is for you." Reshiram analyzed it, seeing how real the jewels and minerals are.

"Arceus..." She had no words to say. The piece of jewelry was so beautiful. "You... you shouldn't have-"

"No. You deserve it," says Arceus. "But this is too much," says Reshiram. "Well, you look great on it," Arceus argued. "Try it on."

The dragoness put it on. The jewels glittered in the sunlight, making her more stunning and somehow more regal than ever. Arceus stared at her imperial beauty. He would have fainted if it weren't for a shout from the very famous fat guy.

"R-Reshiram, you're so beautiful with it," says Arceus. Then he realized something. "Oh, here." He gave her one of his bracelets.

"But Arceys, this is yours," says Reshiram. "Well, you need it," says Arceus. "It makes you invisible. You should return it, though."

"Well, thank you Arceus," Reshiram smiled, blushing a bit. She transformed into her true form and put on the bracelet. Arceus couldn't see her, but he knew she was flying away.

"See you later... Shira," Arceus muttered. He made a portal and vanished along with it.

Reshiram turned around, seeing that Arceus looked at her and disappeared with his portal. Suddenly, the feeling she felt before grow. Not only that...

Why is he more handsome than before?

**So here's the 7th chapter. Sorry to not post it right away. On weekends, I play with my 3DS because on school days, I'm not allowed. Plus, I have lessons on a week. Even though I'm dismissed at 12NN on Wednesdays and have nothing to do, I still have homeworks and end up use other sites like YouTube(note: I have no social network account. Though I wonder if all kinds of Email are). So, I apologize. Review please. Tell me where to improve, because I feel like I'm so bad :( So help me. I can be anxious a lot of times, okay?**


	8. The Usual Craziness of the Legendaries

**Hello once more. I, uh hope you like this fanfic, even though I'm new here. So here's chapter 8. Some legendaries will go cray cray here. What kind of crazy I'm talking about? It's a kind of crazy I like. Want to know? It's all in here. **

It was a normal day in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was chitchatting, playing video games, gadgets, etc. Otherwise, things are very peaceful.

NOT!

Everyone was partying, dancing, drinking, eating anything they want. Since Arceus was absent, they can do anything they want. "Best party EVAAAAAAAA! Don't you agree, Zygarde," Yveltal asked Zygarde. "Oh yeah," Zygarde replied coolly, nodding his head. "I wish we have parties like this every day!"

"I know, right?" Kyogre entered the conversation. "It's too bad Groudon, Rayquaza, and Reshiram are missing the fun. Come to think of it, where are they?"

"Well, I dunno," Yveltal shrugged. "But this is AWESOME! Why does Arceus ban parties unless he allows it?"

"Maybe because he's a PARTY POOPER," Zygarde shouted, making the other two laugh. "Agreed," Kyogre agreed. "But I'm worried for those three. Except for Groudon that is."

At that moment, said Groudon and Rayquaza entered the party, pausing as they noticed what's going on. Also, everyone noticed them, and the music turned off. "Uh... did we miss a party," Groudon asked. "Well, a bit of it," Victini answered. "Where were you," Celebi asked. "This was one heck of a party!"

"Mauville City," Rayquaza answered. "We had to do some stuff there. Also, we saw Arceus and Reshiram there."

"Together," Cresselia asked.

"Yup," Groudon nodded. "We were stalking them, but Reshiram chased us to the viewing deck where we jumped just to escape. For some reason, she pursued us no more."

"Actually, I saw her _about _to jump, but Arceus grabbed her," Rayquaza corrected. "If I recall, Arceus _does _have a crush on her," says Giratina. "WHAT," all the females in the Hall of Origin shouted. "I'm not kidding." Giratina tried to defend himself. "He told me for some reason."

"Well that's awkward," says Raikou. "The very weird thing is that she is one of his creations."

"Technically, yes," says Uxie. "What do you mean _technically,_" Latios asked. "She _is_. Who created the Original Dragon, a.k.a the Tao Dragon? Arceus. Who split from that dragon? Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem! How is it _technically _now, huh? HUH?!"

"Well, he didn't create her right away," Uxie argued. "She was born in a war, from a FRIKKEN' DRAGON! Not like us, who were born from eggs or magically."

"You're forgetting about us," says Zekrom, raising his hand. "Yeah, and I didn't split from the dragon. I was just a corpse," says Kyurem. "Of it."

"Well, we're not talking about you," says Uxie. "LOL," Heatran shouted, making everyone really laugh out loud. "So, from where we stopped, she wasn't born from an egg. She was created in a very creepy way," Uxie continued.

"Yeah, but she was part of it. Arceus created it also, making her his daughter," Latios argued back. "I'd take Latios' side." Lugia raised his hand. "Besides, you're making things very creepy."

"Ugh, never mind," Uxie shouted, annoyed. "Let's just continue the party."

"DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE SAY ABOUT A _PARTY_?!"

"Uh-oh," Darkrai muttered. "The party pooper is here."

Said party pooper entered the Hall of Origin, and that party pooper was no other than Arceus. "Did I not tell you about NO PARTYING," he thundered. "Um, it's just that we were bored and all," Tornadus complained. "Still, you're not allowed to do so without my permission," says Arceus. "Besides, you have your gadgets."

"Speaking of gadgets, where's my sister," Zekrom asked.

"Oh, she's running some errands," Arceus answered. "How was Mauville time," Landorus asked. Arceus glared at Rayquaza and Groudon. "You guys," he snarled.

"Oh come on, Arceus. You had fun," says Rayquaza. "Yeah." Groudon nodded. "Plus, it's on YouTube."

"WHAT?!"

At Groudon's last sentence, everyone immediately grabbed their iPhones, iPads, cellphones, 3DS, etc., entered YouTube, searched, and watched the very long video, laughing at some parts.

"THANK YOU GROUDON AND RAYQUAZA," everyone shouted happily. "You're welcome," said duo replied. "You know, I can show this to Reshiram when she gets here," Arceus said, in a volume loud enough for everyone to hear(though he didn't shout). At that moment, they shuddered at the thought, especially Groudon and Rayquaza.

"Boom! In your faces," Arceus shouted, dancing triumphantly. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! In your faces, losers!" Arceus danced so randomly that he even showed his behind to everyone, who either facepalmed or just stared, thinking, _What the heck? _So, I may be right about a few things here, but there was one thing I was wrong about...

It sure is a typical day in the life of the legendaries.

Dinnertime...

"So brother, why does Arceus like Reshiram," Palkia asked Giratina. "Well, he says he finds her beautiful, he-"

"Please don't state the reasons," Arceus politely said. "Hey, I was asking him a question," complained Palkia. "Yeah, but I'm near you guys, y'know," says Arceus. Groaning, Palkia continued eating.

"Dude, why are you so glued to the topic, Pal," Zekrom asked. "I mean, you're usually not like this." "Well, I just wanna tease Reshi when she gets back," says Palkia. Then he added, "And ruin Arceus' life."

"Hey," Arceus shouted.

The Weather Trio cachinnated. They ROFLOL'd so hard, their guts hurt. When 10 minutes have passed, they stopped. "Wow, what a fit of laughter," Kyurem commented. "In fact, someone came back while you guys were laughing for 10 minutes."

The trio turned to Reshiram, jumping a bit. "Hey hey hey Palkia," Rayquaza called. "Here's your chance."

"What chance," Groudon asked. "Oh, it's something," Rayquaza said. "Well, I'm too chicken now," says Palkia. "Aw man." Rayquaza snapped his fingers. "I could've posted it."

Arceus then sniggered at him. "Speaking of posting," he began in a mischievous and triumphant tone of voice. At first, Rayquaza was confused, but he realized what the Alpha Pokémon meant.

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT SHOWING THAT VIDEO," Rayquaza shouted. "Too late," says Zekrom, gesturing to Arceus showing Reshiram the video. "Oh man," Groudon muttered in defeat.

"Too bad for you guys," says Kyogre. "But while she's busy, you can hide." Immediately, the sky serpent and the dinosaur hid underneath the table.

By the time they were under the table, Reshiram looked up from her computer, her eyes alone displaying her wrath. Those who gaze upon them when angry will run away for sure.

"Where are you Groudon and Rayquaza," she snarled.

"Check their rooms," suggested Giratina. Reshiram immediately rushed to the hallway where the Hoenn legendaries reside(there are hallways which have a room for one legendary, depending which region they live).

Once she was gone, Groudon and Rayquaza came out of the table. "Well, that was cramped space," says the Sky High Pokémon, stretching his snaky body. "I'm going to get some water from the kitchen," Groudon announced, walking to the kitchen.

For a little while, it was peaceful. "I wonder if she checked the rooms," says Palkia. "Well, I was actually surprised that they were under the table," says Giratina.

"You know Ray, I think you should run now," suggested Zekrom. "Uh, why is that," Rayquaza asked.

"Because she's right behind you."

Rayquaza's widened. He turned his body, screamed like a girl, and ran away. "HEY! GET BACK HERE," Reshiram shouted, chasing Rayquaza.

"HELP ME," Rayquaza shouted.

At that moment, Groudon appeared, surprised that Reshiram entered the dining room. "Uh, should I leave," he asked Arceus dumbly. At that moment, the white dragoness turned to him. "Uh, I'll go now," he muttered, then ran and screamed.

Unfortunately for the Continent Pokémon, Reshiram can fly and he cannot. In about 20 seconds, she caught him. Rayquaza rushed to save his friend, which was a bad idea because she caught him too.

The next events were a bit too gruesome to see.

**I'm sorry that I didn't post earlier. I have lessons, you know. On weekends, I'm practically busy playing my 3DS because I can't play it on school days. I can also be quite lazy. I hope you like how crazy the legendaries are. **


	9. Strange Behavior

**REWRITE! I personally thought this needed a rewrite because it just needs one. So if you read the original, I highly suggest you read this NOW. **

**Okay, I'll let you read. **

**... **

After the excruciating and frightening torture, Groudon and Rayquaza look like they came back from a club full of thugs and gangsters who just beat them up. I would _love _to describe them, but I doubt words can describe how they look now.

Everyone felt bile in their throats and they tried to swallow it. Even Kyogre, who'd normally laugh at Groudon when he is in pain cringed.

"Ow..." Rayquaza moaned.

"Ouch indeed," Regice commented.

"Suddenly, I hate my ability even more than ever," says Regigigas. "If that happens to me, I'm dead!" X_X

"Don't worry," says Registeel. "As long as you don't tick off Reshiram, you're a'okay."

"Am I the only one who finds it pleasing," Giratina asked. Everyone looked at him. "What the f***?!" Dialga shouted. "LANGUAGE," Uxie shouted.

"What's wrong with you Giratina," Zekrom asked.

"That's an unusual answer," Reshiram, who appeared right behind Groudon, said, startling Groudon. "No one ever said that before."

"Well, it's not like this is your worst," says Giratina.

Arceus, who is the only one who actually ate instead of joining in the conversation, swallowed his last _subo _(I'm more accustomed to the Filipino way of saying scoop of food). "I'm done eating," he said and walked away.

Everyone just stared at the direction he went, then decided to continue eating. Reshiram flew back to her seat, and she thought, _Arceus seems weird lately. _

Things became normal as the sounds of chatting and legendaries playing with their gadgets are heard. Reshiram is the only one who is silent, seeing as she is in deep thought.

_Is it just me, or is Arceus acting strange lately? He never asked me to have an outing before. _She swallowed her food, then ate another scoop. _I wonder what's going on with him. And me too. _She suddenly stopped eating. _What he did to me __**(she starts to recall the hangout) **__was really unusual, and yet, he was so sweet... _

Somewhere at the other side of the table...

Latios is the second most silent in the table. He ate silently while watching some YouTube videos without headphones. After all, each video lasts for 1 hour, and wearing headphones for an hour can cause a huge increase in bacteria (exactly 700 times).

When the video ended, he decided to look around at his fellow legendaries. He spotted Reshiram, who looks red in the face. It's not that obvious, but somehow he can see it. "Woah, what's gotten into her," he muttered.

"What's gotten into who," Latias asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing," says Latios. Something is going on with Reshiram. She never blushed before or space out. Curious and suspicious, he decided to fly to her.

Latios flies to the other side of the table and wonders what's going on with her. He doesn't want to read her mind; it'll be absolutely rude. But he wants to know what's up with her, so he tried to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Resh. Resh? Are you there?"

He didn't earn a reply from her. _Strange. What's really gotten into her, _he wonders. She never ignores him like that, really.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a submarine and it was really loud. It was so loud that Latios had to cover his ears and fly to keep a certain distance. The submarine noise also snapped Reshiram out of her thoughts, startling her.

"What the heck," she shouted. She looked at her laptop, which is now a phone, which showed that she received a message from Zekrom. The white dragon glared at him. "Zekrom, did you put the volume at its max?"

"Hmm... maybe yes, maybe no."

"ZEKROM!" Latios shouted in annoyance.

Reshiram rolled her eyes. "Too obvious Zekrom, too obvious."

"Fine, I was just trying to wake you up. Turns out I also startled someone." Zekrom glanced at Latios.

"Wake me up? Was I sleeping," Reshiram asked.

"Not really," says Latios. "Just deep in thought."

Suddenly, her cheeks showed a little red, which only Latios managed to notice. "R-really? I didn't think I was. Well, I'll go now." She stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Zekrom and Latios displayed puzzled looks. "Uhh..." Latios trailed off. "What's gotten into her," Zekrom asked.

**... **

**I edited this because I thought the original made no sense whatsoever. Originally, we got the random texting, but I deleted it because I was mainly focusing on that, when I know I don't need to. **

**So, I rewrote it. Period.**


	10. Sudden Sadness

**REWRITE! Those who read the original version of this, please read this again. **

**...**

Latios sighed, gazing at his ceiling in his room. He is wondering about what happened during dinner time. He and Reshiram are really close friends, so he knows her more than any other legendary. But even someone as stupid as Mew would notice that something is up with her, and he wants to find out why, without reading her mind.

He got his iPad and continued watching YouTube. He watched some Annoying Orange videos and Dinosaur Office videos for a full 45 minutes, until a knock was heard. Latios sighed.

_If this is Raikou, I swear I'm going to blow up. _

He opened his door, and, to his surprise, it was not Raikou by the door, but Reshiram. "W-what are you doing here," he asked, for Reshiram never comes into his room at nighttime.

"My computer's low bat and I got bored," she said. "Mind if I stay and talk with you?"

Latios sensed something in her statement, but nevertheless, he let her in. "So, what's up," Latios asked. "How's today?"

"Well, pretty fun," says Reshiram. "You know, the hangout and all."

"Yeah..." Latios trailed off. For a few seconds, both were silent. "... Reshiram, is there something you need," Latios asked, breaking the silence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Never in my life have I sensed anything pretty suspicious whenever you say something," says Latios. "Or, that's how I describe it."

Reshiram sighed. "Sorry Latios. I actually wasn't really bored. I wanted to talk to you about something. It is true that my computer ran out of battery, though."

"Not that you completely lied," says Latios. "You said you want to talk about something. What is it about?"

"It's about Arceus."

"Arceus, the llama goat," Latios joked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's acting strange, don't you think," Reshiram asked. "No," Latios replied. "Well, maybe except the fact that he asked you out."

"Exactly," she said. "During the hangout, when I was chasing Groudon and Rayquaza, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug when those two jumped, which you know. You know this as well, but he gave me this." She brought out the necklace Arceus gave her from a case. She put it on.

"Oh yeah," says Latios.

"He also seemed... different," she said. She then looked down, a melancholic look shown on her face. "Are you okay," Latios asked, worried. He never saw her like this.

"Well, it's just..." She stared at her necklace, a tear forming in her eye. She looked at Latios' window, the moon seen. Then in barely audible whispers, she mumbled, "Why? Just, why?"

"What," Latios asked.

Reshiram turned to him, forcing a smile. "Never mind that," she said. "I just... never mind."

"Erm, okay?" Latios yawned. He turned to his clock, which read 8:30.

"I better sleep," he said. He tucked himself in, and Reshiram stood up, leaving the room.

"Night Latios."

"Night."

The eon dragon heard the door close. "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her," he muttered. "What did she say?

Is there something about her that I don't know?"

Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, Latios went to sleep.

**... **

**Hope you enjoyed the rewrite. I'm sorry if I have to remind you about rewrites 3 times. I'm just paranoid. **

**Remember that originally, Groudon was the one Reshiram confronted? Well, I changed it to Latios because I see those two as BFFs. Also, I don't want Groudon to have to be the consultant for both Arceus and Reshiram. Arceus is okay, but Reshiram and Latios are a ton smarter than both Arceus and Groudon are, so it feels awkward for me to make Groudon be the one whom Reshiram talks to.**


	11. A Nightmare

**I decided to continue this. I got very few people actually telling me their opinion, but they all said "Yes." Even if I want others' opinions, this was already enough to convince me that I should continue this for you guys. **

**I'm really sorry for discontinuing it. I never realized how much you guys love it. It also fills me with regret to discontinue it, because it's the only story which reached 1K views, let alone say 3K.**

**So, I really hope you guys are happy to see another chapter after so many months. I partially have to thank Shakespeare for inspiring to continue writing again. XD**

**But I mostly thank you guys for giving me back the motivation to write. Now, I'll let you read. **

**... **

Arceus couldn't sleep.

This is the result of drinking coffee at night. Arceus was craving it because he didn't have some for months, but in the process, he forgot its effects. Now, here he is, strongly wishing for sleep to consume him at _1:00AM _in the morning.

"Should have drank coffee the next day," he muttered to himself.

He knew that by now, everyone should be asleep, so he decided not to check what's going on on Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Viber, or Instagram. He then walked through the hallways, all the way to the monitoring room.

Arceus checked if there is anyone suspicious. There was an incident when a group of hikers accidentally found the Hall of Origin. What happened, well let's just say lots of Pokéballs were thrown at them. Fortunately, they all stayed wild.

A similar incident occurred, but this time, one Trainer used the Azure Flute and tried to capture Arceus, but everyone defended him and succeeded. Another incident dealt with stealing of jewels (the hall is made out of precious minerals), and there was another that dealt with graffiti. The latest one was a guy trying to steal Jirachi just to get a wish.

Due to all those fiascos that happened, they decided to tighten security. Arceus bought security cameras and asked Latios, Reshiram, and Uxie to make them as high-tech as possible. Then he assigned some Bisharp, Lucario, and Noctowl to guard the Hall of Origin at nighttime. Sometimes, he would check the monitoring room, though.

Once he found no one suspicious, he decided to check on the others. They're alright in their sleep, except for (no surprise) Darkrai and a few others. He checked on Reshiram last. After all, save the best for the last. Strangely, she seems uncomfortable in her sleep and sweat is on her face. Worried, he decided to go to her room.

He passed by a lot of rooms, plus some of his security guards. His most trustworthy and closest guard, a Lucario named Alex asked him, "Master, what are you doing out here? Should you not be in bed, my lord?"

"Have I not told you to just call me Arceus," the Original One asked. "I let you call me that, but the others should refer to me properly." "I just want to be respectful," says Alex. "Now, would you be so kind as to answer my questions?"

"I drank coffee at night, and I highly regret giving in to my cravings. As for what I'm doing, it's a private matter."

"Ah, okay."

Arceus then prodded towards his crush's room, confusing Alex. "Doesn't Lady Reshiram get creeped out by that," he questioned himself. "Arceus knows that." He then shrugged it off. "Oh well."

...

The moment he entered the room, he felt like a creep.

I mean, Arceus never entered Reshiram's room in the middle of the night, let alone say to anybody's. It makes him feel... less godly. But just in case, he should be there for her.

Staring at her, anyone can tell she's experiencing a nightmare, but Arceus never knew _this _can happen to her. She's tossing and turning, and sweat is dripping down from her face. Sometimes, she utters a sound, and it sounds depressed. What shocked Arceus the most, however, was a single tear from her eye.

_But she never cries! Not even a single tear! _

Reshiram held a pillow she is hugging tightly, which isn't usual to see. Arceus stroke her back, not knowing what to do. When it comes to creation, he's a master at that, but when it comes to comforting someone, let's just say a lot of people can do better than he.

Then she calmed down.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes opened and they stared at the window first, then they looked up at Arceus. "Arceus?"

Said legendary was surprised to hear not a harsh reprimanding shout from her, asking what is he doing in her room and why, but a voice so soft and weak that it fills you with pity for her. "Are you okay?" was Arceus' reply, and it is full of worry. "You- you worried me there."

"It's okay Arceus," she said louder, getting up. "It's just a nightmare."

"I know," says Arceus. "But it wasn't you. Usually, you just slept peacefully through one, but I know that wasn't you. You were tossing and turning and sweating! I was wondering if you-"

"You don't have to worry about me." She put a claw on his lips, the contact making him blush. Then she added in a really soft whisper, "Someone who has been hated ever since before."

"What?"

"Don't mind that," she said. "Just leave."

"But are you-"

"Yes, I'm okay!" She snapped at him, who winced at the response. "Just leave!" Arceus got out of her bed (yes, he was sitting on her bed) and left her room, looking back at Reshiram, who looked out at her window. Then he left the room.

"What's wrong with her," he muttered to himself. "She insists she's okay, but I know she isn't. Is there something wrong?"

"Master, are you okay," Alex asked.

Arceus slightly jumped in surprise, for he had not noticed Alex. "I'm fine, Alex," he replied. "Just... something happened. But it doesn't matter now. Thank you for asking, though."

"Um... okay?"

Arceus walked back to his room, sighing. Is there something that is bothering Reshiram? If so, why doesn't she tell him? Sure, the matter might be personal, but Arceus wants to help her. Just seeing her sulking in a corner about something would be a nightmare in his eyes.

Somehow, all these made him feel sleepy, so once he hit his head on his pillow, he openly welcomed sleep into him.

**... **

**This isn't much, and I suck at this story XD**

**I feel like I can make this better with a different plot, but at the same time, I want to continue with the original. So do you guys really like this one, or would you rather have me write a different plot? **

**Please tell me. I don't want to cause disappointment. **


	12. Is She Really Okay?

**For those who have only read the original versions of chapters 9-10, please read them again as they have rewrites. **

**Otherwise, well enjoy this chapter.**

**...**

Arceus makes breakfast fit for a hundred kings, the legendaries eat the super tasty meal while using their gadgets. That's the normal morning routine for everyone. Another normal routine, which the other legendaries do not know (except Uxie), is that Arceus watches them, just in case something happens.

While watching them, he spotted Reshiram not eating anything and just staring at her food, looking like she's sick. Arceus became worried; no one ever hesitates to eat his food, even if they are down in the dumps.

He flew to her side, knelt down (I do not know how), wrapped a leg (hoof?) around her, startling her. "Are you okay," he asked.

Reshiram looked at him, her eyes widened a bit. "Why," she asked weakly. "You're not eating anything," he said.

"So?"

"I'm worried about you," he said in a worried tone, to show he really is. "No one has ever hesitated to eat my food, no matter how sad. I never seen you like this as well. What's wrong, my child? I will help you, even if it means I have to climb the highest mountains, swim the deepest oceans, and face my worst fears."

Her eyes widened. Something about his statement is so familiar. "I- I... Hey, what are you doing?!"

Arceus turned to the direction Reshiram is facing, which is towards the Weather Trio. Groudon lowered his camera. "Huh, what?"

The trio randomly laughed. "Groudon, you idiot!" Kyogre shouted (but not sounding mad) and laughed while Rayquaza hit his head on his plate. Arceus facepalmed. "Really you guys?"

"Hehe, I'm awesome," says Rayquaza randomly.

"Pfft, yeah right," says Groudon. "_I _was the one who told you to take a video while I take a photo. So I'm the awesome one."

"Nu-uh. I was the one who saw this first, and told _you_, Groudon," says Kyogre. "So I'm the awesome one."

Suddenly, the Weather Trio started to fight on who's awesome. It was so violent, it took the Creation Trio, Zekrom, and Kyurem to break them off, but even so, it took 10 minutes.

"You still haven't answered me yet," says Arceus, no longer paying attention. She turned to him. "I... don't want to talk about it," Reshiram answered, now sounding normal instead of sounding weak and gloomy.

"You sure?" Arceus became worried once more. "If you need me, you can talk to me."

"No." She got up. "You don't have to help me." In a soft whisper, she added, "You don't have to help someone who isn't loved."

"What?" Arceus asked, but she walked away.

He made a disappointed face. "Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Is there something about her that I don't know?"

**... **

**Here's chapter 15. Sorry if it took me long, but I had to do lots of stuff and fight laziness to get myself to write. **


	13. An Ordinary Talk

**Next chapter. I'm sorry if it took long. I was having writer's block.**

**... **

"Well, that was..." Groudon began.

"Strange," Rayquaza finished.

"For the second time," Zekrom mumbled under his breath.

Arceus stared at the direction Reshiram went, worry displayed in his eyes. "Arceus," Palkia asked. "Are you okay?"

Said legendary got up. "I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile. "I'll go to my room." He floated to his room, leaving the others confused and worried.

...

Arceus sat on his cozy couch, reading a book. Whenever something bothers him, he reads a book (preferably romance) to calm himself down. However, the book he's reading now- which, by the way, is his favorite book- is a little similar to the situation he's in now, so continuing to read it made him worry about Reshiram even more. He slammed his book shut and he placed it back in his shelf.

He sighs, no longer in the mood to read. He lies down on his bed, trying to think of happy things. However, all he can think of is his crush, so it was impossible to stop wondering about why she didn't eat anything.

Just then... *rat-at-tat-tat*

"It's open," Arceus said in reply to the door knock. The door opened, revealing the blue eon dragon, not to Arceus' surprise. He always tries to recall the way each of the Legendaries knock.

"Hey Arceus, are you okay," he asked. "Everyone- specifically the Weather and Creation trios- are worried that you didn't continue to eat."

"Tell them I'm alright," says Arceus, though his tone of voice says otherwise. "Are you sure," Latios asked. "I can help you with whatever you need... that is, if you need it."

"... Is your BFF acting strange lately?"

"Reshiram? Yeah," Latios replied. "Why?"

"Something is up with her," he said. "She had that nightmare and it frightened her. Not only that, but she cried! I'm worried. This is not her."

"Come to think of it, she did show a melancholic look last night as well when she came to my room," says Latios. "I think she muttered some words, but they weren't audible."

"Latios, I really hate to see her so sad." Arceus looked down. "I am afraid she doesn't love me back. She didn't trust me! Last night, she told me not to worry about her. Then today, she didn't want to open up to me about what was ailing her so. What's going on? Could it be that she _hates _me?"

"Now why would she hate you," Latios asked.

"Because... because..."

"Because what?"

"Well, I don't know if it really is that," says Arceus. "I hope it isn't."

"Isn't what," Latios asked.

Arceus shook his head. "Never mind. I want to help her, but I just don't know what I can do to do so."

"Hmm." Latios frowned. He then snapped his claws. "Hey, I know what we can do!"

**... **

**Why are my chapters becoming shorter and shorter? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it... Sorry for not updating once again.**


	14. A Time at the Beach

**Hi there. Sorry for not updating in a while now. I was having writer's block and school... **

**But anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and I finally figured out how to put that grey line! :D Now I don't have to separate certain parts of the story with periods! **

* * *

Arceus stood in front of Reshiram's door, immobilized.

Latios recommended some stuff on how to make her happy, but Arceus fears she may not turn that frown upside down. He knew Reshiram doesn't exactly show sadness, but he remembered that one time which tore her.

_Hey, don't think about that, _he thought. _Stop living in the past. Besides, maybe she is saddened by another thing. There's got to be other things that can tear her up. Yeah... _

Certain thoughts crossed his mind, making him want to run away like a chicken. But he decided to just knock on her door. After all, he is _the god Pokémon_. It'll make him look ridiculous running away. After all, he was brave enough to destroy a meteor that was about to destroy the planet, even if it meant his life ends.

He he was about to knock on her door, when...

"Wow Arceus, you're really _brave _today."

Arceus grumbled and glared at the speaker. "Shut up, Palkia," he said, annoyed. Palkia laughed. "Why? It's so funny seeing you sweat bullets, wondering whether you should knock on your crush's door or turn around."

"SHE IS NOT MY CRUSH!" Arceus shouted.

"Your face says otherwise," Palkia said, pointing to Arceus' red face.

"J-just shut up," Arceus muttered, covering his quite red face.

Palkia laughed. "Arceus and Reshiram sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SHUT UP," Arceus shouted, covering Palkia's mouth. "Just stop. I don't want Reshiram to know that I like her."

"You don't want me to know about what?"

Arceus froze when he heard the person ask that while Palkia cachinated. "R-Reshiram," he stuttered. "I-I was just-"

"LOL!" Palkia shouted, now rolling on the floor laughing. Arceus became boiling mad. "Palkia." He gritted his teeth. Said legendary got up. "Oh man, that was awesome," says Palkia. "I gotta go to my precious PS4. See ya." He then walked away.

"Hey get back here you!" Arceus was about to tackle Palkia, but then Reshiram placed a hand on his band, causing him to stop in his tracks (and blush a bit). "Okay, calm down," she said.

Arceus turned to look at her. Staring at the Heaven known as her sapphire eyes, his anger calmed. "Fine," he said.

"You boys had a loud argument out here," she said. "I just had to see what's going on between you two." "Hehe, sorry about that," Arceus apologized. Suddenly, he remembered why he came here. "Oh Resh, uh... may I come in?"

"Sure, okay," Reshiram replied, letting Arceus in. He took a seat on a couch. Once he got comfortable, she asked, "So, what do you want?"

"Well, umm..." Suddenly, Arceus realized Reshiram is in a good mood. "D-do you, uh w-want to, umm hang out with me again," he nervously asked. Before she can answer, he just stated the reasons why he wanted to hang out with her... well, leaving out the main reason. "I-I just l-liked th-the hangout ye-yesterday, and I j-just like hanging out with you. Uh um, a-and I... I-"

"Shh..." Reshiram put a claw over his mouth, the touch making the blood in his cheeks rise. "You need not say more. I get it. I really liked the hangout too."

"So, do you want to or not," Arceus asked. "It's okay if you say no."

"Well, I like to," she answered.

"R-really?" Arceus hopes he wasn't deaf.

"Yeah," she said.

"Great," he said happily.

"But where will we go," she asked. Arceus smiled. "Secret. You'll know when we get there," he said. Reshiram groaned, but decided not to ask anymore questions about the place. "Well, when do we go?"

"Now!" Arceus took her by the hand and pulled her out of her chair. He then dragged her out of the Hall of Origin.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Now, Arceus and Reshiram are on earth, in their human forms. They're the same, except in their clothing. Arceus is now wearing a golden shirt, a black jacket, grey dress pants, and white boots (sorry if the outfit doesn't look well. I have no sense of fashion).

As for Reshiram, she is now wearing a blue long-sleeved dress which almost reaches her ankles and rubber shoes (see? I have no sense of fashion). She also has a blindfold, which Arceus placed.

"Jeez, hurry up! Curiosity is killing me," Reshiram said.

"We're almost there, don't worry," says Arceus. After a few more steps, he finally announced, "And we're here!" He took off the blindfold Reshiram was wearing, and boy was she stunned at the sight.

It's the beach near Lake Valor, as quiet and lonely as always. The sea was a sparkling blue, and the marine Pokémon are playing by the water.

"Arceus, I-" To Reshiram, she loves a beach with no people, but just the wild Pokémon playing in the water. It's something she really loves to see. "B-but, h-how... How did you-"

"How did I know?" Arceus finished the question for her. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to think about it."

"..."

"Anyway, want to see something cool," Arceus asked.

"Sure."

Arceus, with just his hands, made the water rise up, something like Water benders do in Avatar (and I mean ATLA and LOK). "Woah, I never thought you can do that in human form," says Reshiram, awed.

"Well, a god has unlimited powers, anyway," says Arceus. He started to swirl the water into a watery vortex. He then controlled the water to form any shape and/or burst in the air looking sparkly (I imagine the contests). He also made use of the sunlight as well, showing the seven colors of the rainbow. He ended the water show with a heart made out of water. "Ta-daa! How was it?"

Reshiram stared at where the heart previously was. "It was... beautiful," she muttered, smiling. Arceus smiled as well. _Yup, Ho-oh was right. Avatar is helpful in life. _

She then looked down at the sand in sadness, causing Arceus to worry once more. "Are... are you okay," he asked.

"Oh." She looked up at him, forcing another smile. "I'm fine. Just... thinking about something." Arceus felt horrible. _Please let it not be that. Please... _

"About what?"

"I-it's nothing."

"But, it wouldn't help if you will keep it forever. Please, I want to know so I can help you. Please, just open up to me. Please-"

"Please what?!" she shouted, _very_ annoyed. "Is it not clear that _I _do not _want _to talk about it?! I don't want to remember it!" Tears started to form in her eyes, possibly remembering whatever is on her mind, even if she doesn't want to.

More guilt added to the burden in his heart. He hugged her, rubbing her back. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "But please, let me in. I need to know because I want to help you. Please..."

"I _said _no!" More tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "You can't do anything. No words of comfort... none of those will console me. Nothing can ease this pain last night- and a millenia ago- has inflicted me." She knelt down on the shore, sobbing once more.

Seeing her so helpless was like a sword piercing through his own heart. As if that's not enough, the word 'millenia' brought even more guilt to his already heavy pain. "R-Reshi..."

"If you want it so badly, fine! My nightmare last night? It was that horrid memory from a millenia ago!" More tears started to spill out as she told her story. "I once was in a relationship with the first Hero of Truth. Seven. Seven f***ing years. We... We were together. Then that day, that damn day, he... he..."

She continued weeping on the sand, unable to continue, but it was enough for Arceus. He couldn't bare to remember it anymore. Unfortunately, the memories of that flooded in his mind. When the Hero of Truth broke up with her. When he became mean to her. When he ditched her for another. And the worst, when she was pained and sobbing.

In other words, Arceus fully regretted it to happen.

Reshiram then stood up. "There! That's all you need, Arceus! Please... please don't tell this to anyone." She hugged him, weeping on his chest. Normally, Arceus would be happy, but the reason why she was forlorn today and the sight of her weeping made him feel guilty.

"I... I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize," she said, a bit calmer, but still crying.

"But Resh, I can't let you not hear an apology for something as traumatic as that."

That sentence alone confused her. "What," she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I- I have something to confess," he said, regretting his previous sentences. But he cannot take back his words. "It was not because of that lady who stole Perseus' heart, nor was it Perseus himself. It was I who caused this all."

Her eyes widened. This man, the god of the Pokéverse, ruler of the Pokémon, caused this all?! "W-what?"

Arceus gulped, but straight out told her everything. "I created that woman. I made him lose interest in you and made him fall for her."

"B-but, why?!"

"Because... because I-"

He looked at Reshiram, who is walking backwards, shaking her head, away from him. Arceus feared it. He saw it coming, but it still hurt to see the one he loved so much more than just a child will not love him.

"No, you don't have to tell me," she said. "You won't say anything to me. From now on, do not try to talk to me or look for me." With that, she ran away, crying.

Arceus gazed in sadness at the direction she ran to. Now she will never love him. It's hopeless. He has to face the pain of rejection. All he can do now is fall to his knees and stare at the direction Reshiram ran to.

* * *

**I suck at writing emotional moments. XD**

**So... like it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry if I took long. Just had to get some ideas.**


	15. Thoughts

**Okay, here's chapter 15. I already repeated about Wattpad... ^_^' Sorry... But here it is! Chapter 15 of A Creator's Love Life! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"From the peaceful world of heavenly love_

_May the sword in the form of a woman, let the hero's heart move. _

_Shatter their forbidden bond_

_And let truth's hero, to the woman be fond." _

Arceus still remembers the words he uttered on the 3rd year of their relationship. That was when he had found out about Reshiram's relationship with her first hero, Perseus. He had gotten angry at them, for Poképhilia, the relationship between a human and Pokémon was, and until now, still is forbidden. It is enough to tick him off that a normal human and Pokémon to disobey him, but his own child and a man of wisdom?! How utterly disgusting! Reshiram and Perseus tried to keep it a secret, but unfortunately, Mesprit, the gossipy legendary in the Hall, knew about their relationship and told Arceus. He practically turned into a volcano at the news. He gave them a 1-hour scolding about it.

However, the law was also to hide the other reason behind his anger: envy. No one knew this; not even Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf had a clue about it. He fell for her when he first saw her during the split 2500 years ago. She was a pleasing figure in his eyes. He wanted her for his own, but even a God has emotions and Arceus is no exception. He was afraid to tell her his feelings, which made him feel quite shameful because for Pete's sake, he's the deity of the freaking universe here! People and Pokémon depend on him and worship him.

Then he fashioned the most beautiful human female he ever created, although her beauty still pales compared to Reshiram's, in his eyes. She caught the eye of Perseus and he immediately fell in love with her. At first, he felt guilty, for he still loved Reshiram. But at the same time, he wanted to be with the girl. Eventually, he gave in to his desires and dumped Reshiram. The break up scene was pretty brutal for a break-up honestly, but it was the effect it had on the dragoness which made Arceus regret everything.

He may be ruler of the universe but even he can't change the past. He could've asked Dialga to transport him back to before he found out, but he doesn't want anyone to know he held Rin's regret in Story of Evil (I just had to, sorry) or anything at all except his happiness and anger. Besides, even if he did not act on separating them, there are chances that they'll still break up so it may prove pointless to travel back and do nothing.

_Sigh... the things I did wrong..._ he thought, looking down at the sand. A few drops fell from his eyes and into the sand. _I was stupid, so stupid. I should've been happy for her! Then none of this would happen! Why was I so blind and foolish?! _At that thought, he stomped towards a wall and punched it with a fist. It stung, but the pain of hurting the one he loved was worse.

He started to cry, dropping onto the sand, hug his knees and sob on them, not showing the world his weakness. Some Pokémon watched him, not bothering him.

_I know you won't forgive me, my love. _

_It's okay if you hate me forever. _

_But please, please... just know that... _

"I'm sorry for everything, Reshiram."

* * *

**Sorry if this was so short after updating this story for the first time this 2016... TT_TT Please forgive me! **

**I think I'm planning to do a rewrite of this on Wattpad. Make it better, not show my crappy writing style from 5th grade. (YES, I WAS ONLY GRADE 5 WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED THIS LOL!) So if you want to see the rewrite, I suggest getting an account on Wattpad because it's easier to read it. You can Google the story but the site is just so slow, the app is better. **

**Again, I am so so sorry for not updating this. I understand if you left because I took too long, but if you've been waiting for a long time, thanks for sticking by my side. :)**


	16. Attacked

**Thank you guys so much for 4.6K reads! Honestly, when I first published this, it was just to calm myself down because I was shipping Arceus and Reshiram a lot and I needed to calm my shipping feels down and I can only do that through writing. But now, seeing the amount of views I receive, just all I can do for you is actually update faster! **

**Oh and, I said about making a rewrite of this story on Wattpad. Well, about that... it's out now and you can check it out! It's just author's notes, though but I'm currently writing the prologue. So, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Run. Just run. That's all Reshiram cared.

She can't believe what she just heard. About the truth of her past, her haunting past. Arceus was the cause?! _But why, _she thought. _Why Arceus, why?! Why would you just do that?! He meant so much to me! _

Blinded by her tears and sorrow, she was unaware that she has just entered Lake Valor. She crashed on the ground just by the lake and continued spilling tears full of sorrow and betrayal. "Why..." was all she could muster as she continued to cry. _Why me? Why do I have to go through all this?! I've already fought through so many wars and battles! Arceus, why did you do this to me?! _

_Why?!_

"Reshiram?"

Through her jumbled up mind, flashbacks of trauma felt long ago now coming back to her, and her own sobs, Reshiram could not hear her name being called nor could she hear footsteps walking towards her. She only acknowledged the second presence by the lake when she felt a hand rub her back. She turned to look behind her to gaze at a blue haired child with a red gem on his forehead, golden eyes, and wearing a grey Roman toga.

"Azelf?" she muttered.

"I was hearing you crying from the bottom of the lake. What's wrong," Azelf asked.

"Azelf!" Reshiram held the boy closer to her and cried on his chest, not caring if she, a seemingly 18-year old was crying in front of a seemingly 8-year old. "I... I can't take it anymore! Everything... it's too painful... It's too much to bear..."

Azelf stared at Reshiram in surprise. This girl, the one who terrifies all the legendaries, the one who is quite short-tempered, but otherwise emotionless, is crying about life being too much to bear? No one would've suspected that, as she, in their eyes, is always fearsome. But never in his life would he see her so weak. He sat down and started caressing her hair.

"Sh, i-it's okay, R-Resh," he said in an awkward attempt to comfort her, having absolutely no experience in this situation. "We... we a-all have times when life is... too hard. So, it's... okay."

"No, it's not!" Reshiram's sudden outburst caused the human Willpower pixie to flinch. "You don't get it! You don't know how it feels! To love someone and then get betrayed!"

Wait, love? _But doesn't she hate being in a relationship?_

Even though she is not psychic, Reshiram knew what Azelf is thinking. In a calmer voice, she said, "I know, you... you're wondering about why... why I mentioned loving someone. I hate being in a relationship, yes, but it was because **_I was in one myself_**."

"You... have commitment issues?"

With a nod, Reshiram replied, "... Yes."

Azelf gazed at her with shock in his eyes. But he felt it was incomplete. "But wait, when did your issues start? Surely, it must've happened long ago."

"Actually," Reshiram began. "The reason why I was crying is... is because, my past relationship- which yes happened long ago- was broken up by Arceus. And... and it hurts so much! The one who managed to make me feel so happy, I- I can't believe _he_ would do it! I- I don't know why, b-but..

I felt so safe around him and w-when he told me that, I-I-" She could not continue, as once more she broke down. Once again, Azelf comforted her, rubbing her back, saying comforting things like "Shh..." or "It's okay, it's okay." They stayed like that for 5 minutes, until Reshiram stopped crying.

"You feel better now," Azelf asked.

Reshiram nodded. "Y-yeah... Thanks Azelf."

"You're welcome," he said. "It was surprising to hear you be in a relationship, though."

"I'm surprised you had no idea," says Reshiram. "Mesprit knew about it."

"Oh? Really? Everyone should've known about it now," says the disguised blue pixie.

"Hmm... I think someone erased it from their minds," says Reshiram.

"Most probably. But Resh." Said dragoness gazed at the golden eyes of Azelf. "We all go through harsh moments in our lives. I mean, there are many others going through problems right now, probably some even worse than yours. But if you go through life with a smile on your face, you'll be okay. Plus, it's Arceus' problem if he just broke your relationship for some mysterious reason. So, just tell yourself everything will be okay." Azelf smiled.

Reshiram returned the smile. "Thanks Azelf." She gets up. "Well, I think I should be heading back to the Hall of Origin."

"Um Resh, do you mind if you do an errand for me?"

Reshiram stared at the child in front of her. "No, I don't mind," she said. "After all, you helped me."

"Thank you. I can't really do this because of my age in this form," says Azelf. "So, what I need you to do is go to Veilstone City..."

* * *

Reshiram is now walking through Route 110, a TM in hand which Azelf requested her to get for him. Mesprit had asked Azelf to get it for him because she thought he had the willpower to go to the department store of Veilstone City as a kid. Of course, Azelf has to take care of his own safety so he had to ask someone who is trustworthy and is old enough to walk alone and get it.

The human dragoness took a gander at the sky, surprised to see how much time had passed. She then looked around the route itself. The trees and tall grass swayed a bit in the little wind. Bird Pokémon are soaring in the sky, chirping. Land Pokémon play with each other and/or just chat with each other. Reshiram smiled at the peacefulness of the place, wishing it can always be like this. Just be in eternal bliss without worrying about life... just enjoying the serenity forever and ever...

Nothing will go wrong.

Suddenly, a Psybeam hit Reshiram, interrupting the peace. "Ah!" She fell to the ground. An Espeon stood right in front of her, partnered with an Ariados. The Espeon shot yet another Psybeam, but this time Reshiram dodged and started sprinting for Lake Valor. Strings from the Ariados shot out from its mouth, speedily heading towards Reshiram, aiming by her feet.

The strings wrapped her right ankle, causing her to trip and fall. "Gah!" Once again, she is on the ground. She immediately got up, but suddenly, she was paralyzed. She can't move! Pain coursed through her body. She cried out in pain and felt herself being lifted in the air.

Suddenly, the psychic grasp that controlled her released her, which relieved her immensely. However, since she was in mid-air, she started falling down to the ground.

Oh and she was like 30 feet off the ground, just to inform you.

_Someone, please help!_ was her only thought as she fell. As if that's not enough, she heard a feminine voice say:

"You're mine now... Reshiram."

Something red was tossed towards the falling dragoness. It opened up at the blink of an eye and captured Reshiram. Red electricity was aimed at many different directions and coursing through Reshiram, who is screaming in sheer agony. It was more painful than the psychic grasp that just took hold of her and it was already so excruciating.

She fell to the ground with a thud, wrapped in some kind of plasma net. Spots tint her vision. She can barely see two pairs of boots in front of her.

"Espeon, Psychic attack." More pain racked her body with Espeon's Psychic. She then felt strings wrap around her.

The pain and strings were the last things she felt before she blacked out.

* * *

**I actually wrote a longer chapter. O_O **

**Originally, I was only going to place the scene where Reshiram was attacked for the entire chapter, but I felt that it will be too short and just added Azelf there to comfort her. ^^**

**I'd like to thank blaster824 for helping me with the idea of who will attack Reshi because I planned that out before but I don't know who will be the attackers. **

**I hope you enjoyed it... **


	17. Events After the Attack

**From 4.6K views to 4.8K views overnight?! And so close to 4.9 now! Thank you guys so much! Let's aim for 5K reads guys! :D I'm really going to say how many views I have when I publish a new chapter because... yeah.**

**Dang, I wish I can be this popular on Wattpad... :\ Oh well, here is already enough. :)**

* * *

Two women, one blue haired and one blonde, stand in the once more peaceful route 110. An Espeon and Ariados stand by them, prepared to attack the girl in front of them just in case she is still conscious. The blue haired woman smirked, removing her goggles.

"That was an easy catch," she said, yawning. "So easy it's almost pathetic. I expected something more from the Legendary of Truth, hailed from Unova."

The blonde woman removed her goggles as well and inspected Reshiram. "I have to admit, I am a little guilty of harming such a pretty girl. But at least we succeeded in our mission."

The blue-haired lady smiled. "You're right about that. Ariados, carry Reshiram if you please."

Ariados duly obeyed the command its master gave, placing Reshiram on its back. They walked away, feeling successful with their capture. So as not to draw attention, they stayed in a cave to wait until nightfall, then proceed.

But little did they know, there was a witness in all of this.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?"

An hour has passed and Reshiram still hasn't returned. Azelf is starting to get worried. "I wonder if she went back to the hall and forgot me..." He silently decided to look for her, disguising himself as a child again and went out of the lake area and through route 110. As he walked, he felt something on his bare foot. Looking down, he saw a TM.

And it was the TM he asked Reshiram to get for him.

_Wait, what's it doing lying around here?! _He picked it up, then looked around. _Scratch that, where's Reshiram?! Did something happen to her? _He transferred to his true form, invisible to the eyes of everyone. _I should tell the others. _

In a fast speed, he flew to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

Curious eyes laid on Arceus, who walked with a despondent trail. Usually, he has an air of supreme authority wherever he goes (well, not always, but everybody usually sees him proud and mighty), but now, he looks dead when he walks.

"Hey Arceus, are you okay?"

"What happened to you, man?"

"Did something happen?"

Arceus ignored the questions thrown at him and went to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, with the legendaries gazing at it.

"What's up with him," Dialga asked.

"Whatever it is," Cresselia began. "It must not be good."

"Maybe he got rejected," Palkia said. All eyes turned to him. "... What? It's the most obvious thing that happened, with him crushing on Reshiram and all."

"True." Everyone nodded to each other in agreement.

"It can be something else, though," says Uxie, who obviously knows, being the Knowledge Pokémon but will let the legendaries find out the _real_ incident.

"Oh?" Mesprit turned to Uxie. "So what is it Mr. Know-It-All?"

"Guys!"

Many of the legendaries jumped by the sudden call, and they turned to the source of the voice. Azelf rushed in, panting, with a disc in hand. "Is... Is Re-Reshiram..."

"Whoa, calm down. Try regaining your breath first then you can say what you need to say," says Groudon, who's starting to worry something happened just by looking at Azelf's expression. Scratch that, almost everyone is starting to worry.

Once Azelf is not panting as much, he then asked, "Is Reshiram here?"

"No..." Everyone shook their heads.

"She hasn't returned yet," says Rayquaza. "Come to think of it, where is she?"

"Oh..." Azelf slumped, eyes full of fear.

"Why? Did something happen to her," Jirachi asked.

"Well, you see..."

Azelf told everyone about him asking Reshiram to run an errand for him (and while telling the story, he gave the TM to Mesprit, who didn't care whether he bought it or not), then how long he had been waiting, then he looking for her, only to find the TM laying on the ground.

The hall was dead silent. Everyone just stared at Azelf. Finally, Groudon decided to break it. "That can't be true. And even if it is, Reshiram is strong. It's not like she'd be captured, kidnapped, or anything..."

"Well, she was in human form," says Kyogre.

"Still, she carries two pocket knives with her," says Groudon. "Man, you should see how she can fight with it."

"I'm telling the truth," Azelf cried. "I am!"

"I'm with Groudon here," says Cresselia. "I don't think she'd be in danger. You're just going mad and telling us this to get attention. You're always hungry for attention."

"Azelf, we all know you're lying," says Cobalion. "Has Reshiram already taught you about honesty?" He clicked his tongue. "Foolish liars... they deserve justice. The only reason why I'm not stabbing you to death is because you can't die and you are the ruler of willpower, which is important to us all."

"Yeah, sorry Azelf," says Darkrai.

"Guys, really I'm telling the truth this time," Azelf cried.

"Azelf's just being a liar to us again," says Latias.

"I'm really not!"

The legendaries left, not bothering to listen to him. Azelf sighed. Thing is, he's the liar in the Hall of Origin. Except to Reshiram. But to everyone else, he lies. He sees only Latios and Uxie with him.

"You guys are still here?" Azelf asked.

"Yeah," says Latios. "We believe you."

"Of course I would know when you're being truthful or not," says Uxie, chuckling. "And I know you're telling the truth so I'm with you too."

Azelf smiled. "Thanks for at least believing me."

"That's why you shouldn't tell lies, though," says Uxie. "You'll immediately be judged as a liar even though you're telling the truth."

Azelf let out a guilty sigh. "I guess..."

"Well, we should try to look for her tomorrow," says Latios. "For now, we should relax first."

"True."

"Uxie, would you know where she is," Azelf asked.

Looking down, Uxie shook his head. "No..."

"No?!" That caught them by surprise. The Knowledge Pokémon has absolutely no idea at all?!

"Really, no. I don't know why the information hasn't reached me. It should have..."

"Man, maybe someone made sure knowledge about it is not reached to anyone. Not even Uxie..." Latios said.

"Is that even possible," Azelf deadpanned.

Latios shrugged. "Hey, I've known goggles that can see through disguises and invisibility. Why not a gadget that can make sure it does not reach Uxie?"

"There is." Uxie facepalmed. "Agh, technology. Trying to overpower us..."

"Well, that sucks," says Latios. "We better ask witnesses..."

"You think the wild Pokémon in route 110 was watching," Azelf asked.

"Maybe?" was Latios' reply.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow," says Uxie. "We're just making our day worse talking about this."

"True."

They decided to talk about something else, carefully avoiding the subject of Reshiram's disappearance. Questions still linger at the back of their minds, but they let it stay there. Those questions will be answered doon after all.

* * *

_12:30am _

Phione groaned at what time it says on her iPhone. "Ugh, I can't sleep!" Certain events played in her mind over and over again, irritating the small legendary. "I can't believe I can only stand there and watch..." She looked at her phone again. _12:32am._

Phione sighed. "Everyone's wrong. Azelf was telling the truth." She placed her phone down on the table next to her bed. She sighed. "This world... Arceus, you should give the humans and Pokémon some discipline!" Once more, she sighed.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen..."

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
